


Pumpkin Cookies

by Diddle_Riddle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily & the Rogues Gallery, Best Friends, Comfort, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Evolution, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Feelings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends as Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, The Rogues Gallery, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: Somehow, it became a... tradition, shared by the Batkids and the Rogues Gallery.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson & Jervis Tetch, Barbara Gordon & Harleen Quinzel, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Harvey Dent, Cassandra Cain & Pamela Isley, Edward Nygma & Jason Todd, Jonathan Crane & Jason Todd, Jonathan Crane & Pamela Isley, Jonathan Crane & Pamela Isley & Edward Nygma & Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pamela Isley & Edward Nygma, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Stephanie Brown & Edward Nygma, Stephanie Brown & Harleen Quinzel, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Jonathan Crane, Stephanie Brown & Nina Damfino & Edward Nygma & Diedre Vance, Stephanie Brown & Pamela Isley, Stephanie Brown & Selina Kyle, Tim Drake & Roman Sionis
Comments: 45
Kudos: 115





	1. Not quite Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sigmatimelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmatimelord/gifts).



> To Sigmatimelord:  
> It's your fault, you started a joke with 'pumpkin cookies' when commenting on Pictures on a Crooked Wall.  
> So now, let me return the punchline.  
> Baked with love ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting point.

The first time, it occurred completely by accident.

Jim Gordon was about to return Tetch to Arkham after Robin and Batgirl successfully handled his attack.

"We'll take a look at his hideout.", Dick informed the Commissioner.

The boy smiled openly, like he did whenever the Bat wasn't around. In normal times Bruce blamed this habit, judging he 'doesn't look like a warrior enough' if he _smiles_ or _jokes_ with the enemy. Batman truly embodied the role of that not-old-but-definitely-acting-like-a-grandpa killjoy.

Either ways he wasn't there tonight, busy with the Justice League until the end of the week.

Robin and Batgirl fired of their grapple hooks to leave the scene, their bodies moved gracefully, figuring an acrobatic aerian dance of some sort, as they crossed the streets to reach the apartment Mad Hatter used before he led his attack.

It wasn't often that they located hideouts; when they did upon interrogating the thugs hired by the rogues to maintain a semblance of security in their schemes, they always went there to see what they could collect, in matter of informations and objects alike.

"After you, milady."

Dick broke the window, he bowed down to open the way. Forever the joking type, but since they began dating? He tried to act as a _gentleman._

It almost made Babs forget she was twenty one and him fourteen, almost fifteen. She brushed the thought off once more. She _agreed_ to begin this relationship, if that was to constantly remind their age gap, they won't progress in the slightest.

They looked around, cautious. Batgirl turned on the lights, required at this late hour.

Nothing suspicious.

They remained prudent, used to traps when entering an hideout (especially when penetrating Ivy's houses...)

"The bedroom's clear.", Dick announced.

"So is the kitchen.", Barbara called from the other side of the living room separating the parental suite from the kitchen. "Looks like Tetch expected to come back without being arrested, he left himself a... plate of cookies.", she finished as she removed the checkered white and blue dishcloth that covered a dish on the countertop.

Dick peered at the discovery.

"The guy is too confident.", he sneered. "He baked cakes to celebrate his return home after his disaster in the park!"

Clearly, this seemed to be the case.

Robin extended an arm, he grabbed one pastry in his gloved green hand.

"What are you doing?!"

"It would be a shame to let those cookies get moldy!"

"Robin.", Babs rejected, irritated. "You don't eat _cookies_ from the enemy!"

"... Even when the enemy is a great baker?"

Batgirl barely resisted the urge to facepalm.

"They can't be poisoned.", Dick juggled with three round pastries. "Hatter baked them for himself when he'll come back. He certainly planned to make tea and eat these while recalling the good moments of his victory once he'll escape before we burst in. Plus... I am curious about their color."

His voice reflected a played deep concern when he put the cakes back on the countertop after his –hilarious– circus show. He asked as if this question was a life or death matter:

"Why are those cookies orange?"

"Food dye?", Batgirl proposed, unwilling to investigate over the _color_ of _cookies_ baked by a mad man who creates widgets able to give him mind control over his hostages, and who believes he comes from Wonderland.

"I don't think so.", the younger one denied, he stepped in the shoes of a detective who finds an intriguing clue. "They wouldn't be of this shade of _light_ orange if he used coloring."

Robin took a bite of a cookie before Batgirl got to react against the daring move.

"It's not poisoned!", he rejoiced.

"Perhaps their action doesn't take effect _immediately._ ", she disapproved, very reminiscient of Bruce in this instant.

No doubt, Batman would lecture him right away.

"It's a vegetable! That's what makes it special, both in color and taste.", he pinpointed, glad he pierced a mystery. "The cookie is sugary, but Hatter had recourse to a vegetable in the paste! Perhaps... squash? Yam? Sweet potato?"

Baffled by her own lack of savvy, Barbara seized a cake, brought it to her lips and bit in the tender flesh.

The peculiar savor was yummy.

"Maybe sweet potato.", she validated. "Or... pumpkin?"

They considered as they took a second bite. None of them were cooks or interested in this area, so they lacked of a discerning palate. Alfred would have isolated every single ingredient and the quantity of each in the paste, as well as the cooking time, with a single mouthful.

"You know what?", Dick snatched another tasty cake. "Tetch baked those as a reward post-success. We thwarted his scheme..."

"... so it's legitimate _we_ enjoy the payoff.", Barbara completed.

They pictured Bruce's disapprobation if he saw them browsing through the kitchen, picking hibiscus tea, heating water and then perching on the countertop to eat cookies and drink tea in a rogue's hideout.

A few days later at Arkham, Jervis stared at the box. He was in the common room when a guard brought the packet.

This was the first time he received a courier.

"Getting some friends, Cup of Tea?"

Selina sat next to him. That they had nothing in common didn't mean she won't bother him if this meant gaining something.

"None I am aware of.", the short blond man frowned. "March Hare and Flower Lady are not the type to send gifts."

He got along with Scarecrow and Poison Ivy better than with anyone else in the current Rogues Gallery. Without ever calling each other 'friends', the trio of doctors met periodically to discuss science.

Jervis wasn't around for long enough to foresee whether this will evolve or not, he'll celebrate his one year as the Mad Hatter in two months. Crane and Isley were already a duo of their own, they tolerated him because of his researches on mind control. Would they send him a present at Arkham?

Unlikely.

"Are you going to unpack?", Catwoman taunted, one hand playing with the strands of her short black hair that tickled the top of her right ear, her emerald green iris riveted on the box.

Jervis opened it, to reveal yellow pastries with their visual of chocolate chips.

"Cookies?"

He picked a small note on top of the round cakes:

_To make it even: we ate the ones you left at your place after your scheme, they were delicious. So... making it up to you with these._   
_\- Robin & Batgirl_

_PS: We didn't figure it out: was it sweet potato or pumpkin in the paste?_

"Pumpkin, of course.", Jervis answered out loud.

Selina arched an eyebrow.

"The kid and Batgirl sent you cookies?"

"As it seems..."

Catwoman was perplexed, Mad Hatter felt _delighted._

"I like those children.", he concluded, eating a pastry with pleasure.

Selina grabbed one as well, the two villains whom until then didn't share more than a few 'hellos' when incarcerated at the same time, have been given an unexpected occasion to bond over bat-cookies.

To their credit, although Dick and Barbara didn't bake these, they don't come from a supermarket either: Dick bought a tube of paste, once at Babs' he placed it on a baking tray and in the oven.

They didn't burn the cakes, it has been sympathetic. They'll reiterate the experience.

(())

Dick was incredibly embarrassed.

First time he is faced with _this_ situation.

"Batman...", he tried once more. "We can't..."

A deep growl cut his vain attempt, Robin was _so done_ with Bruce.

He turned eighteen, while everything used to be optimal for years from the moment he suited up his costume, he had more and more difficulties maintaining a cordial relation with his mentor lately.

Undoubtly, tonight will be another subject of fierce row between them.

"These are the rules.", Bruce threatened the small frame who failed to fake a confident appearance as he looked up to the two vigilantes. "You wanted to play rogue and you _lost._ You should have thought about it twice before leaving middle school."

"I am _not_ a child!", the boy protested, fists clenched. "Stop treating me like one!"

My God., Dick thought, alarmed. He sounds so... young.

"Indeed, that's not what I do. I treat you as a _problem_ who could have caused _damages_ if Robin and I didn't intervene. We are done here."

The Bat fired of his grapple hook to exit the scene, leaving Robin alone with the... new villain in town?

"So... Riddler.", Dick introduced, awkward as Hell. "Hu... how old are you?"

The boy glared at him.

"I'm older than you were when you begun flying around in a scaly panty and bright colors."

"... You wear a flashy green spandex with drawn question marks on it. I don't think you get to criticize my uniform."

He abandoned the panty five weeks ago, he switched to plain green pants. Helps him feel more 'adult'.

"Lay low.", Dick recommended later.

He couldn't believe he was going through with this: letting the police take a _child_ to _Arkham._

"Don't attract unwanted attention. Amongst the main rogues, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy and Killer Croc are currently in the asylum. Don't even _think_ of talking to them. Don't get near Dollmaker either. At most, you can reach out to..."

"Seriously?! Thanks for the advise," he ironised, "but I intend to do the _opposite._ I am a genius, I read doctor Crane and doctor Isley's thesis, I will bring my valuable contribution to their researches. I assume you never tried to understand their work: it's high-level science, out of reach for an underdeveloped brain like yours."

Dick blinked under his domino mask.

"... Where do you come from?"

"As if that was important. What is meaningful is not what's behind me but the _future_ I'm bringing to this town."

Somebody protects this poor kid., Dick prayed internally when he had no other choice to let a police car drive him to the asylum. Or he'll be dead by the morning.

" _What_ are you trying to achieve?"

"I just want to be... amicable?"

The short man looked up to Ivy, he wrinkled his nose in a comical gesture, unable to offer her a proper explanation.

"We must welcome him!", he selected, abruptly excited.

"I've never seen you making a new comer a present."

Whereas it's no breaking news Jervis loves tea parties for the aesthetic of his chosen theme, having him _bake_ in someone's 'honor' in the Underworld, or an approximate notion of pride, is a first.

Not that Pammy minded much. She liked Jonathan's company, Jervis' from time to time. The three scientists regularly reunited, Scarecrow and her elaborated teamed-up schemes.

Things got weirder when... a child dressed in neon green spandex showed up asking riddles to the Bat. Pamela didn't witness his arrival in itself, Jon and her were at Arkham when the kid has been sent there, they met him in the asylum.

Strange encounter, to say the least. Not an actual 'child', not a grown teenager either. This little one was what... fourteen? She had never been great with kids. She wouldn't have paid attention if it wasn't for Jon whom... took a liking to him.

Enough to drag him with them as they escaped Arkham.

Now... that wriggling, babbling ginger was everywhere. Under the spotlight. Having _fun._

Pam wished he let them a respite.

"That's so nice!", the kiddo reveled. "It's a welcome tradition? Did you know that..."

Ivy grumbled as he activated the mister-know-it-all mode _once more_ by relating historical anecdotes about 'welcome gifts', evoking Thanksgiving and some obscure Tibetan custom in the same sentence.

Did he even pause to breath...?

"Really.", Pammy hinted at Jon's attention. "I wished Batman _kept him_ instead of sending him to us after he found him on the streets."

Jonathan scoffed.

"You see Edward as one of his kids? No, the Bat wouldn't have beared his company more than hours."

"Why are _we_ bearing his company then?!"

"Precisely, my dear.", the former psychiatrist dithered. " _Because_ the Bat didn't keep him. Someone must look after him. He is... smart. Gifted. It would be a shame he wastes his potential."

The boy blathered too fast, not leaving room for Jervis to say anything.

"He... never stops talking?", she noted.

She esteemed intelligence, unambiguously Nygma is brilliant; he came up with innovative opinions on her creations, their science exchanges climbed rungs in the ladder. Reason why Jon and her sort of conserved him. Notwithstanding this, she wished he was _less_ of an insufferable brat.

"I'm afraid there is no magic word to turn him off.", Jonathan regretted.

"This is Batgirl and Robin's favorite!", Jervis testified, bringing the eldests back unto the moment.

"You _bake_ for Batgirl and Robin?"

"Sometimes; they never forget to reward me."

"Sounds neat!", Eddie congratulated.

Jonathan and Pamela concurred to sit on the couch next to Riddler (who strictly reserved for himself a seat on the sofa, according to him it is "ideally located"). Jervis sat in an armchair on the kid's left after he served lavender tea to everyone.

"Those are the same shade as your hair.", Jonathan eyed the mountain of light orange cookies then the mid-long hair, tied in two braids on each side of his pretty face, that began behind his ears and flanked his sides, falling past his chest on his blue tee-shirt on which was printed the picture of a cute cat.

"True point!"

"It's the pumpkin.", Hatter giggled at the parallel.

Pam and Jon shared a glance. Albeit the same generation as theirs, Jervis had too much fun laughing with the kid.

"It's delicious!", Eddie chanted happily. "You'll show me the recipe!"

From amused, Mad Hatter became fascinated.

"You bake?", he asked, thrilled in advance to share an activity outside work with someone.

"I'm a great cook!", the redhead bragged. "Not only for bakery!"

"You're only bones and skin.", Pammy jeered. "You can't possibly like cooking."

"I _love_ cooking!", he corrected, chin in the air. "That I don't have much practice doesn't make a difference! I am a quick study fitted with a prodigious eidetic memory: I simply need to see or hear something _once,_ and I never forget it."

"Yet you always forget to shut up.", Pam couldn't help pointing out.

The kiddo stuck out his tongue at her. Jonathan smiled at the adorable sight.

"I would love to bake with you!", Jervis exclaimed.

"On this area like any other, you'll be impressed by my qualifications."

The adults didn't bother formulate a remark: sometimes he doesn't recognize mockery, so a sardonic "of course, it's a well-known fact you succeed at everything" wouldn't have the desired effect, the boy risked to nod vigorously without getting the older ones were being sarcastic.

"You guys are so cool.", the little genius declared later, after they chatted animatedly over their plate of cookies and tea. "Who thought the dark side is that funny?"

Another characteristic of his: he may wasn't around for long, it became evident Riddler is a _geek_ on top of being a know-it-all.

First time he addressed Scarecrow –they were paired in the same cell–, he introduced himself whilst doing the Vulcan salute, then he jumped on his bunk for a science talk about the professor's toxin. All of this before Jon had the occasion to say _anything_ in the continuous flow of words escaping from Riddler's parted lips.

Sci-fi fandoms and scientific experiments remain his preferred topics. Needless to say, jokes about the 'dark side' count in his favorites, like he proved this afternoon as well.

"Edward, for the last time.", Jonathan sighed. "This life has nothing to do with Star Wars."

"That's distinctly why you are wrong!", the child's light green gaze shined mischievously. "Life has _always_ everything to do with Star Wars."

(())

Dick wiped the tear tracks on his cheeks.

Merely a few drops of salty water fell from his eyes, he felt... bad. _So_ bad.

Not quite broken, but surely... damaged.

He took a deep breath to calm down.

Once he schooled his features in a more formal demeanor, he secured his domino mask back on. It has been the right thing to do. The... expected line of conduct.

He won't endure Batman for longer, the Dark Knight deserved that punch Dick gave him as he officially, once and for all _quited_ the Robin position.

He turned nineteen, anyway he spent more time at the Titans' than in Gotham lately. He had no obligation towards his legal guardian, he simply wished things didn't escalate to the point of a standoff between them.

Bruce didn't fight. He wouldn't, not against his son. Somehow this increased Dick's anger.

How could he _blame_ Batman while he tried his best to be a good dad? He just... doesn't understand Dick's claims. Doesn't understand he takes it _too far_ with their opponents, doesn't understand he is too unfair, too... violent, at times.

Too obsessed with Joker, too invested in this deadly dance between the two to realize he began to cross THE lines he fought against his entire life.

Dick broke up with Barbara a few weeks ago, tonight he abandoned his Robin identity.

He needed a break from the Dynamic Duo, from Batman, from... Gotham itself.

He had to go his own way.

"Why are you here?"

Jervis Tetch didn't get the purpose of this intrusion. He wasn't even working on a scheme, he escaped Arkham less than three days ago!

"... I'm leaving.", Dick whispered, not knowing how to justify his presence.

Not that the rogues' hideouts were known locations, but some ended up registered in the batcomputer. Dick stopped at an empty one, then a second four blocks from there. He wouldn't have prolonged his researches beyond that; he found Hatter, he seized the opportunity.

"You leave... Gotham?"

Robin nodded quietly.

"For how long?"

"I don't know. Long enough. When I'll come back, _if_ I come back, it... won't be wearing this."

Jervis invited the young adult to step in.

"The Jabberwocky pushed you?"

"... Somehow."

Everyone noticed the tension in the Dynamic Duo, it was only a matter of time before it _broke_ between them.

"Come and sit.", he gestured toward the couch. "I'll make you tea."

Robin nodded once more. He won't say anything, nevertheless he appreciated being kinda... taken care of.

"Dormouse left it here yesterday.", Jervis pointed to a TARDIS stuffed toy on the sofa.

Dick smiled. While he didn't bet on Edward to last _one day_ in this business, Riddler made his way to the main Gallery quicker than anyone would have predicted.

A main rogue who doesn't kill. He is like a warrior who fires with a water gun. Let's admit, he is _infuriating_ for Dick, the ginger bases his actions, schemes and comments on pure _intelligence_ at a level the acrobat couldn't reach.

He saw Riddler two weeks ago when he brought him to Arkham, where he had been welcomed by the freshly arrived psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel, who took the job the previous day. Dick enjoyed the meeting, Edward a lot less: the woman behaved too friendly for his taste.

Finally a doctor whom, according to Dick, will be able to do a _good job_ with the inmates. His instinct told him she was a right person to make a difference.

Alongside Hatter, Riddler was reported as having escaped three days ago.

"Cupcakes?"

"You don't have cookies?"

The rogue shook his head no with an apologetic facial expression.

Dick relaxed as the Hatter brought a trail with pastries and their steaming cups.

"Don't stay away for too long, White Rabbit.", Jervis pled afterwards. "Otherwise the Jabberwocky will morph into... something else, something _darker_ without his Robin-guardian Angel to watch over. We may are all mad here, we _don't want_ to see him change."

Then he thought of a convincing argument and added:

"I'll make you cookies when you come back."


	2. Dynamite Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of an unlikely friendship... told via a bonding-drabbles format :)

"I dazzle or reveal, if you drop me I’m sure to crack, give me a smile and I’ll always smile back. What am I?"

Jason shrugged, indifferent.

"Dunno."

Edward inhaled from his nose, he tried not to _explode._

Riddler enjoyed the transition period that lasted for _months_ during which the original Robin left, Batgirl showed up less and less, as if she progressively grew tired of the vigilante life since Birdie the First abandoned the fight. Thus Batman remained the sole real vigilante in town.

The picture smashed recently: now there is _this._

Birdie the Second, freshly appeared. About... nine / ten years old?

"The answer is a mirror.", he responded himself, frustrated.

"Are ya sure?"

Ed bat-glared him.

"Yes, Robin. I am _sure._ "

It was his second meeting with the bird during a scheme of his, it went similarly to their previous interaction last month: the child doesn't care about his riddles. He just... shows up. Punches. Laughs. Speaks at the same time like a caveman _and_ a smug brat.

"I _hate_ your new punk!", Eddie hissed at Batman when the Knight locked cuffs around his wrists.

"Da new punk heard ya."

And he _punched him._

No doubt for him: Edward _won't like_ this boy.

"Ha!"

Riddler startled in the factory. He was there at a pre-scheme phase, to determine what place he'll use and how he'll set up his action. He urgently turned around, ready to fight (he suddenly regretted he declined Jon's proposition to come with him...), only to be faced with... a giggling Robin proud of his mischief, who made him jump out of his skin.

"Really?!", he yelled as he recovered a compatible heartbeat. "What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"Nothin'. Ya were funny."

"... I hate you so much."

"Love ya too, Ginger."

Edward tried to stay mad, however his natural kicked in:

"Well that's _expected._ What can I say?", he winked playfully. "Everybody loves me."

Turned out Robin held on for mobsters supposed to reunite here over the incoming half an hour. It was a collect of informations, not an attack: he had to discover the meeting point from where this gang will intercept an arrival of illicit merchandise.

It may wasn't the most thrilling mission around, Jason had the intention to fulfill it conscientiously.

As for the fact Riddler, curious once he told him what he was doing here, concurred to wait with him hidden behind the boxes from where he leaped to scare him? This... added to the fun.

Initially, Ed established boundaries. Soon enough, those got _crossed._

For example... when he gave the kid his address in case he wants to stop by.

"So that I educate you a bit.", he warranted. "Given the lack of communication and vocabulary dear Batman has recourse to, I assume nobody _talks_ to you, it's understandable you are so ill-bred. To remedy this issue, you could benefit of the company of a genius fitted with a stunning intelligence."

"Is that ya?", Jay voluntarily pushed the provocation, what led to the awaited reaction, an aggravated Edward shouted:

"Of course it's me!"

This made the younger one laugh.

They met a few times. After all, it's more comfortable to see each other _outside_ schemes or accidental encounters.

Jason had a hard time coming to terms with the scene he lived right now; even if he shouldn't be so surprised.

"... Did da first Robin met you over like dat?"

"I wasn't there when Batgirl and him arrived!", Eddie shook his head no. "They visited at Jervis or Oswald's occasionally, never at my hidehouts: I don't offer cookies to guys older and taller than me who regularly beat me up."

"Not 'cause I'm younger and smaller _for now_ means I can't beat ya up too."

Albeit not an especially smart remark, this made them both chuckle like kiddos.

Their friendship was... strange, to say the least. Peculiar, slightly _unpredictable;_ but anyone could attest their bond is _real._

Robin grabbed a homebaked cake.

"Dat stuff is so tasty. Invention of yars?"

"Jervis inspired the recipe actually! In this area like for many, I am _also_ an outstanding cook, I easily surpassed the teacher: I do better with more varieties."

They laughed again. They were in for a video games night.

"Are you sure this is... a good idea?"

Whereas he trusted his Robin, Bruce remained _concerned,_ he expressed it today when his child was once again about to leave for a friendly meeting with Riddler.

"Dunno.", Jason shrugged. "Eddie's fun."

"... Just be careful."

"The only thing I risk when I visit is ta become a nerd. We played DnD with Query and Echo last time."

"What's DnD?"

"Dungeons and Dragons. Leave it be, Bruce. Ya can't understand."

Things went on like that. While considering themselves friends, they couldn't... say it out loud.

Fine, they meet outside schemes.

Fine, Ed explicitly mentioned Jason can call him whenever he wants, the sole reason he won't pick up is if he is at Arkham. The escape timing from the asylum being usually around two weeks, a bit more a bit less depending on who is in charge, the villains' stays there never last.

Jason was a loner in the everyday life. He didn't handle well company, he appreciated Bruce and Alfred's alone. Moreover the two men were his _dads,_ not his friends.

With Eddie? It was... different.

"Robin! Watch out!"

A gloved green hand wrapped around his wrist, rapidly pulled him up. Edward and him rolled on the floor in an attempt to retreat from the gang that opened fire.

Mafia groups and rogues aren't soft one with another. Sometimes they make deals, but rare are those who collaborate. Penguin is an exception for being both a costumed freak and a mobster.

Among the others, it... wasn't a pleasant consensus.

Riddler and Catwoman aimed the vault of this hotel what won money with its clients (that's for the official venture...) _and_ thanks to a smuggling ring of stolen artifacts. Selina needed Ed to crack the digital safe, they were in for a teamed-up intervention.

As it happens _quite often,_ it didn't go as planned.

When the Dynamic Duo bursted in, a fight flared between two gangs, the one who attacked and the other who ran the mob relations of the 'hotel'. Riddler and Catwoman were about to walk away, this isn't the place to hang out.

Except that the child wearing a scaly panty and bright colors barged in, he put himself in _danger._ Pushing him aside had been one thing, Eddie reacted on the spur of the moment. Taking a bullet while dragging the boy toward the nearest stash constituted the _unplanned part._ Stupid Robin, making him act before examining his options.

"Why have you done dat?!"

"Couldn't let you die, now could I?!", Edward hissed furiously.

"... I wouldn't have 'died'..."

Jason didn't argue further. He has been in _slight difficulty,_ not that he would recognize it.

Riddler's bodysuit ripped at the level of his left thigh, leaving a dark red stain on the green spandex. Selina glared at him. For a genius, sometimes that kid needed to _think_ a little more before jumping in the fireline.

"Alright, kitten.", she brushed the issue off: he had worse, this injury won't let more than a minimal scar. "Let's get out of here. You chick, you stay with us to _help_ and you don't endanger yourself again."

Robin didn't contest. From another room of the building, via his communicator, Bruce ordered him to leave as the police arrived, things might get nasty. He complied, didn't evoke he'll make sure Ed and Lina safely walk out of the place before joining the Bat.

Selina put a hand on his shoulder once they were out.

"I'm staying with my kitten. You can go home, Robin."

"Are ya sure you..."

"While I appreciate the concern," Eddie jested, "I am not agonizing."

"... 'Kay."

Jason fired of his grapple hook. He couldn't let anyone glimpse he _cared_ for a rogue. He persuaded himself his wave of concern is due to the fact Edward got shot to drag him out of the fireline, he must report this unusual demeanor: Bruce takes note of unexpected moves from villains whenever these occur. Could this... fully justify his worry?

If it did, then it's harder to define why he asked Alfred for help, later the same day. Surprised by this request, the butler enjoyed it nonetheless: they spent a lovely bonding moment cooking, an activity Jay never manifested interest in anteriorly.

Jason didn't bother to knock, he opened the window from the outside. In a fluid movement, he landed in the living room on the parquet flooring.

Slumped on the sofa, Scarecrow in civilian clothes addressed a murderous glance to the bird. The dark-haired boy answered by a knowing smirk.

"I stop by from time ta time."

"I'm aware.", Jonathan retorted dryly. "Eddie talks about you sufficiently, _everyone_ knows you're buddies."

"He talks 'bout me?"

"Don't let this flatter your ego, he keeps us abreast of numerous futile informations. We all know his favorite flavors, his opinions on a large range of topics and people, his habits, his OCD-inherited rituals, his passion for _drama..._ way too many geek stuff we would have never learned otherwise."

Robin smiled. Albeit he sounded mildly exasperated, there was an audible _fond_ undertone in the professor's complaint about Ed.

Jason put a box filled with orange pastries on the low table facing the couch.

"It's a... sort of joke."

"I'm aware.", he repeated. "The joke begun before your era or Edward's, pumpkin cookies are _stars_ around here. This is almost adding insult to injury, to think we adopted something so ordinary and immature in our habits."

He sighed.

"Ed is sleeping, I have no intention to wake him up."

The bedroom door was closed, Scarecrow will apparently squat here tonight, like a... self-proclaimed nurse. Jay chuckled internally at the idea.

"I'll let him know you checked on him.", Jon acknowledged in a more sympathetic intonation. "Now get out or I fear-gas you."

"... Wow, you are a _great host,_ Spooky."

"Can I get a drink?"

"No."

"What if I bring ya cookies?"

Cobblepot shot Robin a disapproving glance. How did the kid enter the Lounge? He'll host a party this evening, the boy sneaked in before the festivities begun, he targeted _alcohol._

"Edward tried the same.", Penguin recalled. "Once I let him take _one_ sip of bourbon whisky. Result: he got sick for four days straight and I got aggressively lectured by his guardians Crane and Isley for four _months_ straight. I am _not_ trying the experience with you to end with an angry bat on my back."

"Even against awesome-magical-cookies?"

"Yes. Even against that."

Somehow, getting along with Ed and by extension his henchwomen was one thing.

Arriving at a tea party with Eddie, Scarecrow, Mad Hatter and Poison Ivy –whom looked so done with this entire concept, while he was at it– is utterly divergent.

Jason stopped by after he obtained a hint from the Penny Plunderer. The guy was definitely clueless about the investigation Batman led: instead of sending Robin to an apropos place, Jay broke in a social meeting of science bros.

"Hey kid.", Pamela stated as Ed welcomed him warmly.

"You are late!", the Hatter accused him.

"Once again, Jervis.", Jonathan chimed in. "Not because someone uninvited appears out of the blue at your tea sessions means they are late."

" _Everyone_ is _always_ late!"

Jason snorted. That Wonderland-focused dude is one bizarre fellow.

"Sorry I'm 'late'.", he played along. "I got caught up enjoyin' my last few minutes of not bein' here seeing yar creepy, surly faces. Not you Eddie. You're perfect.", he assured upon seeing the ginger ready to protest.

Edward was pleased with the correction. In regard to the fact he didn't bother to defend his friends, it proved he _agreed_ with Jason's definiton of their looks.

"I stay here tonigh'."

This was an affirmation, not a question.

Jason showed up, not saying a word relative to his sorry state. Asking where he got the hematomas would have been inefficient, Riddler locked away his curiosity to patch him up.

Only _after_ he cleaned the bruises he inquired:

"Does Batman know you got hurt?"

"No... he is in outer space with Supes'n da Amazon."

"Don't you have... someone else who would worry?"

He denied via an explicit gesture. Alfred is used to Robin spending the night out, he won't wait for him to come home.

"Who did that to you?"

Eddie had quickly tied his hair in a high bun updo to apply antiseptic solution and evaluate the damages: no need for stitches, the blows turning purple on the chick's skin only required to be cleansed and bandaged at a few spots.

"Magpie.", Jason revealed, ashamed. "Not even a dangerous rogue. If dat was Joker or Harley Quinn or another of the scary villains, then that's one thing, but there? It... sucks."

"The other day, Condiment King knocked me out.", Riddler mentioned casually. "There was a leak in this imbecile's costume: his reservoir spilt mayonnaise on the floor after a business meeting. I slipped on it, and since recently I walk with five centimeters heels to compensate my regretfully short height, I _fell_ on my back, spraying white sauce all over my spandex and in my hair. I woke up hours later, Jon carried me to his hideout. In his bathroom, I battled with a bottle of shampoo for a _while_ to take out the rotten mayonnaise scent from my hair. So there, you falling in a trap set by Margaret Pye? Trust me, there is _worse._ "

Jason bursted out laughing.

"Thanks, Ed."

Robin made himself at home. It's nearly weird he keeps his domino mask on.

"We watch somethin'?"

"I have a better proposition!", Edward countered happily.

He fished a deck of brown cards with a black oval drawn on these from a cupboard.

"What is that?"

"A card game from my current fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh."

"... Ginger, I am _not_ palyin' dat. Star Wars and Trek are cool, but _no_ children card games."

"You'd win learning the rules.", Eddie grinned smugly. "Cuz I'm gonna use Duel Monsters-based riddles in my next schemes."

They spent the evening (without alcohol, none of the two being on age to drink it's _ice tea_ in their glasses...) gaming.

"I stay here tonigh'.", he repeated, later, once they were about to go to sleep.

Jay didn't expect he'll have such a funny evening playing a card game starring monsters, magic, traps and strategy.

"Sure you do! I wouldn't have cast you out in the dead of night: I am not Bats, I have _manners._ Robins are not supposed to be nocturnal birds."

They smiled. Edward concluded by a resolute:

"We'll bake cookies tomorrow."

"I'm in!"

Jason stretched, he sneaked a peak at the comfy bedroom in the other side of the flat.

"Can I get the bed?"

" _Why_ would you take my bed? You're the guest!"

"I'm da guest, I got hurt and ya have 'manners'."

Ed stuck out his tongue at him.

"You are not agonizing, you didn't even need stitches. I have manners, common sense comes first: I'll get sheets and a blanket to install the couch for you."

"Ya're so much of a bad friend, Eddie."

"Unfortunately for you, I am your _best_ friend."

"... Yes you are. _Unfortunately._ "

They chuckled some more. 

"Ya don't have ice cream?"

"Robin!", Bruce disapproved.

Victor Fries eyed him with surprise, he momentarily interrupted the mechanism of his freezing gun to respond to this strange question:

"I... don't carry ice cream, no."

"Dat's too bad. With yar weird science'n stuff, you could move on from being an angsty ice cube who lives part-time in an asylum to an angsty ice cube who sells miraculous ice creams that never melt. Special mention if you make pumpkin ice cream. Ya would become far more popular!"

Batgirl, whom joined for this mission although she mostly stepped out of vigilantism lately, had a hard time not laughing at Freeze's off-guard expression and Bruce's blatant confusion.

"Heya Spooky!", Jason waved at him.

He met Edward outside, the two sat on the roof edge of an one-floor warehouse at the harbor. Minding his own business, Jonathan Crane walked beneath, he reached a meeting point of his for a toxin-compliant products exchange.

"Where are ya goin'? Had a great day up to no good?"

"Hroo hraa."

Robin arched an eyebrow at the doctor's... noise.

"Eddie, there's somethin' odd with your boyfriend. Ya should remind him standard humans don't produce dat sort of sounds, it risks to give away his alien identity."

In place of commenting the pun, Edward _blushed_ crimson.

"He... we... we are not 'boyfriends'."

"Yeah... not yet.", Jason laughed at the redhead's embarrassment.

"Geez, I just remembered I shoul' have studied for a test tomorrow! Batman's gotta kill me if I have another bad grade this trimester."

Ed and Jon shared a look.

"What is it about?", the former teacher inquired. "We could help you revise."

"It has somethin' ta do with myths somewhere during Middle Age."

"Very specific.", Eddie scoffed. "You would be a talented historian."

Jason huffed, an habit he... more or less acquired at Edward's contact.

After a research in the reduced space inside his brain reserved to school memories, Jay recalled this chapter of his (to him _boring_ ) literature lessons is dedicated to Arthurian tales. It implies vocabulary of a knight's armor, fortified castle, including siege weapons.

In this area like for many, Ed mastered the topic although this doesn't count among his favorites; Scarecrow was qualified as well. Consequently, the two rogues gave Robin a quick lesson in Riddler's hideout of the moment.

At the beginning, Jason enjoyed learning their targeted summary. Soon however, just like in class, he craved for something _more_ distracting.

He found a way to make it fun when Jon rapidly explained the mechanism of a catapult.

"Nowadays, could we use dat to give an impulse to a pigeon?"

"... No, Robin.", Jonathan opposed in a deadpan manner. "I can't believe I am about to phrase this... you _can't_ use a catapult to give an impulse to a pigeon. I must say, I feel for your professors."

One day, as he naturally entered Eddie's flat by the window, Jay was faced by quite the sight: Riddler and Scarecrow sitting at a table for two in the living room.

Nothing unusual there, Crane is most often to be seen at Ed's either ways. Except that... there were candles lighted on the table. Eddie was impeccably dressed, makeup expertly applied, orange hair neatly combed as ever. This is normal. What is _far less normal_ is that Jon... looked very decent.

Clean shirt, a jacket assorted with his pants, he visibly brushed and gelled his hair, he made an _effort;_ he even wore a tie! And he smelled of strong cologne. Jonathan Crane put on perfume?! It's either the end of the world or Jason severely bumped his head before coming.

Then the _meaning_ of the scene made its way to his mind.

"Wait... are you guys... in the middle of a date?!"

Scarecrow's cheeks flushed –a tremendously amusing sight–, Ed smirked.

"Let me introduce my _boyfriend_ Jonathan Crane."

"Edward..."

"We haven't made it official yet, but I have the intention to shout it from the rooftops of this dear city, so... let's start with you."

The younger ones laughed, the doctor sighed.

"Now that Jon and I are dating, we should add a rule about you coming over whenever you feel like it, though.", Eddie pointed out seriously. "Let's say that: if I put a ribbon around the doorknob of my bedroom, it means you can't enter and are invited to come back _later,_ when we finished playing adult games."

Jason guffawed as Jonathan chocked with his wine.

Jon wasn't expecting Ed to... laugh, after they parted from their first kiss.

He wasn't sure _what_ he expected exactly, but not... this. The boy _giggled,_ a loving sparkle in his light green eyes.

"What is so funny, Edward?"

His eyes teared from his joyous state as he let out:

"You taste like pumpkin!"

"... I'll take that as a compliment.", the teacher convinced himself, he leaned closer for another kiss. "And you taste like a delicious mistake."

Took them a while to calm down after this: even if Jon isn't the kind to 'laugh' overtly, their remarks had him profundly amused.

(())

"Dat's weird."

"There is nothing weird there.", Edward rejected.

"There _is._ "

Frankly: _what_ is Riddler doing with a somewhat nine years old at his hideout?

"Robin?!", the girl opened big blue eyes wide as saucers. "Now _that's_ a surprise! Are you two going to fight?", she queried expectantly.

" _Nope._ Robin, this is Stephanie Brown. Stephanie, Robin. Nobody's gonna fight."

Jay granted him a quizzical gaze, Ed briefed him swiftly:

"I... made an 'alliance' with the ex-director of a television game show, Arthur Brown, who is... currently in prison."

"Ya are babysitting his daughter?"

"I _wouldn't have_ said it like that."

"I would have rather said," she corrected, chin in the air, "that _I am_ the one who babysits him. That's what Diedre and Nina asserted the other day."

Jason blinked a few times.

Whoever that girl truly is, he had the intuition he will... see her again. A _lot._

As he more or less deduced nevertheless, it's rare Eddie brings her here. She is not a vigilante or a villain, he didn't... want to put her in danger by introducing her further to this world. Jay didn't belabor once he understood this; even if clearly, he foresaw Stephanie suiting up a costume sooner than later.

For now, he frowned as she explained multiple different things at the same time. She... never stops talking?

"Why purple?", Jaybird questioned at last: everything the girl owns, from clothes to items, is of shades of this color.

Edward served homebaked waffles, these were purple too, with blueberries on top of them. The marshmallows in their hot chocolates were of a lilac color as well.

Apparently the blonde kid is in a cycle where everything needs to match her favortie tinge.

"It isn't actually purple.", she rectified at Robin's attention once Ed mentioned this 'phase'. "It's eggplant. Purple would have looked stupid."

"What's up with da new look?"

Edward grinned, showing himself off and posing like a model.

"Do you like it?"

Jason made a face.

"You give the impression to be a kid tryin' ta make yourself look older with a suit."

"Nothing suits me like a suit.", Edward boasted. "I may loved the spandex, I yearned for an... upgrade. I am pleased with the refinement."

"Thinkin' it will bring ya luck?"

"Since you are here right now, I infer it doesn't."

They shared a smile, while they were... in the middle of a plan. Robin was fourteen, Ed turned twenty, time to offer himself a... makeover of some sort.

He abandoned the green spandex uniforms he wore until then in favor of a green and purple suit with its attached bowler hat. He sew question marks of various shapes and lengths on the fabric: on the hat, tie, cufflinks and the lapels of his green jacket.

"What do you think, Bats? Don't I look even more handsome?"

He gave Bruce a seductive smile alongside a wave of his orange eyebrows.

Batman sighed. He discarded reminding the child – _man,_ Eddie entered his twenties– how uncomfortable he found his power play of seduction. Forever _flirting_ left and right.

Instead of highlighting this critical trademark of his, Bruce narrowed the white eyes of his cowl as he scanned the outfit. 

"There's too much purple on it for my taste."

Ed negligently brushed his vest with his plum colored gloves.

"... It isn't actually purple, you know.", he replied very seriously. "It's eggplant. Purple would have looked stupid."

Both Riddler and Robin bursted out laughing at the shared joke Batman couldn't understand.

(())

"Who's dat?"

"My pet crow.", the professor introduced his newly adopted companion with dignity. "Her name is Nightmare."

"Poor thing, ya called her 'Nightmare'? You don't love her or what?"

Scarecrow grumbled. If Ed could get a chick who breaks in whenever he wants at their now shared home, no one will reproach him he took in a young female corvid.

"She is one lucky fellow.", Eddie mumbled. "She obtains more affection from Jon than I do."

"Can I pet her?"

"Careful.", Riddler glared at the crow. "Last time I tried to be nice with her, that devilish creature bit me."

"That's because she doesn't like you.", Jonathan certified. "You are too loud, too hysterical around her and you talk far too much."

Jason laughed as Edward pouted. Jon stroked the black feathers with fondness.

Robin removed his gloves, then extended his left hand, slowly not for the gesture to be misinterpreted as an aggressive approach. The corvid bumped her head into his hand when the teen's fingers touched the soft feathers. Jason patted her, his lips curved in a broad smile.

"She is so cute!"

"Looks like you must wear feathers to receive love around here.", Edward muttered, vexed whilst the birds bonded.

"I heard a grumpy kitty in da background who's jealous of the attention. Didn't ya?"

"I heard it too.", Jonathan snorted. "Leave it be: that cat is a pain."

Edward whined over how _unfair_ life is with him.

"Batman's crazy."

"... Since Harvey Dent became Two-Face?", Edward completed.

Jason nodded wordlessly.

Following the lawyer's fall from grace, everyone in the Underworld noted how significantly violent the Bat has grown. More against mobsters than rogues: it's not the villains he blamed but the smuggling rings, _those_ were Dent's main adversaries. A group from these scumbags planned the district attorney's attack, what reached its peak when they sprayed acid on his face during a trial.

"They... worked togather for some cases.", the bird outlined, nervous. "They were colleagues."

"I know."

Jason couldn't tell him Dent is more than an ally for Batman, Harvey and Bruce were close friends in the everyday life from _college._

He suspects Edward knows their identities and... everything else; nonetheless he won't ask him, won't confirm either. He sticked to the 'colleagues' explanation, he hoped this will seem enough for Ed to explain why he seeked for comfort.

Turned out it is: Eddie didn't ask for details. He initiated the gesture himself. Before they analyzed the move, the two... hugged, then they cuddled together on the couch.

Edward was usually the one receiving comfort, mostly from Jonathan, Diedre and Nina or Selina. From Pamela too, even if it rarely to ever got to physical touches.

Jon and Pam elaborated a combined experiment in her greenhouse, Robin could open up without feeling 'weak' in front of someone else than Ed.

"Hey Eddie?", Jason whispered afterwards, relieved, his head resting on his friend's shoulder whom wrapped an arm around him and stroked circular motions on his back.

Like to calm down a child. Jon does that with him when he needs solace, the gesture proved of its appeasing impact today too, with a fifteen and a half years old Robin.

"How about we make pumpkin cookies?"

Edward smiled. He could act caring, he remained a kid no matter what, so he answered, already excited by the prospect:

"It's an excellent remedy to fight a harsh hit."

They'll be serious again later on. For now, they will... relax, the chick looked like he could use this sort of interaction way above any other.

The ingredients were always ready to bake everyone's comfort food.


	3. No going back to Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Replaced in the form, never in the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this fic remains mainly based on humor, this specific chapter is more angsty than the rest since the story follows an established timeline. Consequently... Jason doesn't survive Joker's trap in this continuity either. The death scene itself is not described, this chapter begins with the aftermath:

Usually Riddler _talked._ All the time, about everything. He chatted constantly, this became... part of his charms.

When they learned about Robin's death, Edward Nygma didn't pronounce a word in days.

He didn't respond to a deeply concerned Jonathan reaching out to him.

He shook his head no, not speaking, every time Selina, Diedre or Nina encouraged him to temporarily leave his flat in order to take a breath of fresh air.

He didn't go back to Stephanie's house, not even explaining why he left in the first place.

He threw Harley and Jervis' plate of orange cakes that smashed against the wall, still not saying anything. He needed _more_ than comfort-cookies today.

He didn't pick up Harvey's calls or answered Oswald's worried messages.

Three weeks passed when Pamela tried. She felt just as sorry as the others, for Ed... for Robin, too.

"If _you_ didn't manage to calm him, I don't see what I could do.", she had argued with an overstressed Jon who desperately sought for an effective solution.

She stepped in nonetheless.

His apartment was a mess... Almost as much as Edward himself.

The chaotic sound of shattered ceramic shrilled as she closed the door behind her: a porcelain plate collided with the wall, it exploded in a million of cutting fragments under the impact.

It fell amongst the other splinters of plates which met this same destiny. The oddity is that some crockery _survived_ to this day, she bet Ed would have ruined everything in his kitchen by the time.

Turned out he _did_ ruin everything except for gifts: the Doctor Who tea set Jervis offered him for a birthday; his favortie hot chocolate green mug with " **Universe's #1 Genius** " written in bold, relief purple letters. Harley gave it to him after he wore a plaster for weeks, consequence of a broken ankle resultant from an... unfortunate encounter with one of Toyman's latest 'murderous polly pocket': he tripped on it and fell down the stairs. Two crystal glasses have been spared as well, for they were 'Jon and Ed's special romantic dinners glasses'.

The rest is entirely destroyed.

In the flat's rooms, many furnitures and fixtures suffered a similar fate.

"You are an idiot, Eddie.", Ivy said.

She wondered if he slept, drank or ate over these three weeks. Notwithstanding he necessarily had, his zombie-like expression and dry lips proved he hadn't _enough._

Before she thought it through, instead of asking him to step back or anything that must have been attempted already, Pamela... hugged the kid. A gesture extremely rare from her due to her aversion for physical contacts, even amicable ones with friends.

She made an exception today.

Initially he stiffened, as surprised as Ivy by her abnormal reaction, then he... wholly relaxed into her embrace.

And bursted out _crying,_ clinging to the taller redhead who wrapped her arms around his frail body. She brought him closer, pressed him against her as to make him disappear in a warm, protective atmosphere. Like a maternal instinct Pam didn't know she possessed until today, she felt the urge to isolate him from the rest of the world.

"Why have you baked him cookies?"

"He is Robin.", Jervis shrugged.

"He is _not!"_

"... He is.", the Hatter opposed quietly. "This tradition began with the first Robin and Batgirl, you weren't there! I bake cookies for Robin."

This is a blunt, obstinate demeanor. As if it's that easy, and that the dark-haired boy hanging around in an upgraded version of the sidekick's costume simply... replaced him.

As if all it takes is a new walk-on role who fails to impersonate the star for everyone, bats-and-birds plus villains alike, to acknowledge it's over.

To forget Jason Todd.

Riddler _never_ shared the opinion.

Never addressed in a polite manner to Tim. Never recognized him as anything else but an usurper who imposed himself to Batman.

It has been his most violent dispute against the Dark Knight, him showing up with a new Robin only a couple of months after Jason died. He won't forgive him. Won't forgive _them._

Edward didn't get _how_ Batman took another acolyte in less than six months after his son's death.

He didn't understand why he kept the Joker alive. Didn't understand why _he_ didn't kill the clown himself, how on _Earth_ he let the others convince him to eliminate him would be the worst possible scenario, bringing terrible consequences.

Why didn't he stand up further? Why didn't he... act? A part of him probably won't ever forgive himself.

By the way, Jervis' cookies were returned to their sender, untouched, pinning down Robin's _refusal_ to accept the invitation. He discarded to be considered a pal by the rogues, that's not how he wanted to be seen, not yet at least.

Furthermore, it didn't help that... Tim is allergic to pumpkin.

(())

Except for one or two occasions Timothy Drake showed up at the Lounge for business treads with Penguin behind Batman's back, the third bird rejected the idea of bonding with the villains.

As a matter of fact, he rapidly figured out he got mistaken with the category. He aimed the _higher_ version, the cream of the crop.

"I rarely receive visitors of your... type."

"Don't let the symbol fool you.", Tim affirmed the day he crossed a first significant line by visiting _this_ individual. "I aspire to establish a mutual entente what might be beneficial for both of us."

"... I am never invited to social events with the other Gallery members.", Black Mask stated, eying Robin with a wondering expression. "If you ambition to create a... relation, like your predecessor did with Riddler and Cie, you've come to the wrong place."

Tim smiled a bit.

"Don't worry.", he assured, doing so he conveyed an audible grim undertone, of a kind that provoked Roman Sionis' keen interest. "I don't live in _the_ city where everything is possible to play dolls, go to 'social events' as you said or have tea parties. For now, I won't jeopardize my position.", he warned nevertheless. "I am here to... observe. At this juncture, you may are present in the Underworld, you are not _prominent._ I could help you move from minor mobster feared by some to main crime boss famous and respected by everyone in town. I could help you build an empire."

At first, Roman didn't... believe him. He assumed this is a trap from the Bat, to send his soldier try this –questionable– approach to gather informations or evidences denouncing his illicit practices.

Thereafter... he was forced to concur _none of this_ is Batman's design. Bruce is not aware of Robin's activities, he barely registered anything the boy tempted, what his alleged _sidekick_ undertook without his consent.

Nothing too big for now. Nothing too... conspicuous.

As his... partnership with Roman developed, he enjoyed himself. Slowly but surely, he achieved what he targeted.

Tim Drake meticulously washed the blood from his uniform the occasional times he got his hands dirty instead of planning an action he monitored from afar. Additionally, he constructed none of his widgets in the Batcave, everything stayed at Sionis'.

Couldn't have Batman nurture more than suspicions about him: as long as Bruce's metallic blue eyes shot him daggers whenever they saw each other in Wayne Manor the few times Tim went there, this is fine by him. The Bat could ask sharply where he went, Tim was free to live his life.

His parents never surmised a thing.

When his mother died and _as if by chance,_ he inherited of a _sizable_ part of her fortune at the opportune time, neither his father nor Bruce, Alfred, Dick or Barbara hypothesized a trickery. After his dad and his new girlfriend Dana Winters decided to live together, nobody suspected anything either. Although Bruce and Alfred understood he is... peculiar, in a sense they despised, they collected nothing to go against him.

They never caught him unto the action.

They never would, not until Tim will allow them to.

As long as he _voluntarily_ kept the mask on, he won't drop his act of 'angel'.

Harley Quinn bit her lips.

Stress seldom invaded her metabolism to _that_ extend. Truth be told, she... doesn't remember a single time she felt that way.

It hasn't been complicated to localize Barbara Gordon's flat, Eddie determined it when she requested. She already noted where Jim Gordon lives, the policeman's apartment located a few blocks from his daughter's.

Harley waited for her when Barbara returned to her place, after the hospital, after the transition weeks during which she lived at her dad's. Whereas she _waited for her,_ Harl had no idea how to behave when the redheaded woman will show up.

Perched on the windowsill in a rather uncomfortable position, the clown eyed the living room, as if afraid to disturb the air by fully stepping inside.

The entry door closed, keys turned in the lock. Noises followed as Barbara likely took her jacket off then moved to the main room of the flat.

Their blue gazes met.

Albeit she wore her bodysuit, the rogue had removed her black and red arlequin mask. No trademark makeup on her face either: free from products, her skin exhibited her natural shade of white in place of the foundation she applied on her features to imitate Joker's chemicals-induced skin tone. Nothing hid her puffy eyes and the tear tracks on her cheeks.

Harley coveted to... tell her a word. Just...

"I don't blame you.", Gordon assured in a soft, too soft, too _delicate_ intonation; unlike the former psychiatrist's expectation of her getting legitimately angry to the point she would attack.

Harl felt new tears form, dangerously close to roll down.

"I'm done with him.", the acrobat murmured. "Definitely. Shoul' have moved on sooner... there won't eva be a 'Joker and Harley Quinn' duo anymore."

Babs addressed her an approving nod.

"Glad to hear this mature decision. Do not feel guilty for something you haven't done, Quinzel.", she added afterwards, she slipped in her businesswoman attitude. "I am not one to ignore the Joker hurt you, too. You deserve better. I don't blame you.", she repeated, it sounded like... a promise.

Harley descended from the window; in a normal, nearly _familiar_ gesture, she leaned toward the woman in her wheelchair, she put an affectionate kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, Bats."

Barbara doesn't comment.

Harleen may lack of discernment, joke and act crazy, she remains an incredibly _intelligent_ person. It's no real surprise she deduced their identities.

"Ask meh.", the doctor concluded. "One day. Any day. If ya need something. Anythin'. Any time. I owe you, Bats. I'll be there ta help you."

"I'll remember."

Harley spent the night at Ivy's, relieved the meeting went far better than she feared. She forecasted Gordon would fight her, feeling broken, in _wrath_ at the mere sight of anything –anyone– linked to the Prince of Crime. Instead... Batgirl is strong as a rock, she is _not_ defeated in the slightest. Even after the horrific attack that left her with a reduced mobility, she doesn't hold a grudge against _her_ while she has been Joker's acolyte for _years._

Mental note., Harl ascertained in her head over the evening. Next time, I'll bring Bats cookies.

(())

_"Robin, where are you?"_

"I'm investigating.", Drake's laconic voice cut Batman's call. "Important affair. None of your concern."

He ended the communication, he anticipated Bruce's raging remarks later on when they'll meet again. That the Bat didn't _tolerate him_ failed to cool him off.

It's not the Knight he aimed, this is merely a transition period for him to access the... superior level. One he couldn't reach neither with the other bats nor with those children called rogues.

But well. He had no problem playing a game in the long run. He was not ready to change for now, he needed to stay discreet, Batman and his idiots still have a _few things_ to offer him.

No rush.

"The Bat worries about you?"

"He doesn't.", Tim shook his head no. "He worries about _what I do_ in my free time, he's aware he might not like it at all. As long as he doesn't have a proof however, he is powerless, unable to do _anything_ against me."

Roman appreciated the truthful analysis, he informed his... sorta partner via an admirative whisper:

"I like every second of it."

They finished for now, Sionis escorted him to the door. This building of the black market is a neutral place frequently used for meetings with contacts from other towns. They concluded an advantageous alliance with June Moone, who temporary settled in Gotham.

Roman was learning. If Tim is the brain who built his empire, Black Mask is the perfect right hand man who assumes the role of the official face. Nobody could guess he is hardly more than a tool, a pawn directed by a teenager whose motives remain hidden in the shadows.

In the corridor, Selina snapped toward the door as it opened. The three of them walked to another room next floor when she frowned, she perceived the disturbance before they saw it: Robin and Black Mask.

"El diablo!", Jervis gasped.

Everyone loved Catwoman's designation; from the instant she renamed the third Robin like this, the rogues adopted the nickname for Tim. Only _weeks_ later did Jervis realize 'diablo' means 'devil', that made him laugh too. They kept the label.

Their gazes crossed.

Roman smiled with a perverted sentiment of _pride,_ the three rogues judged the pair showing an incomprehension mixed with disdain.

" _What_ are you doing here?!", Edward hissed aggressively.

"I could return you the question.", Robin answered, detached.

Anger boiled in Ed's veins at the mere thought of who Drake hanged out with, and potentially from _how long._

"See?", the replacement teased in an angelic tone of voice, he displayed a tenderness that gave the _chills._ "I am an humble businessman. One must foster profitable relations with influential people, not have tea parties, play games or bake cookies with C-listers like I heard you and the Second used to do."

"Did you..."

He was so mad. Without reflecting much, Riddler grabbed his cane-gadget, they got in a _fight._ That jerk called him a C-lister, spat on Jason's memory and claimed to be an ally of Black Mask's in the same sentence?! Who does he think he is?!

"You waste your time.", Tim ended, his tone always so... lifeless. "Keep distracting yourself in the playground while growns-up do the talking."

Selina interposed, she forced him to turn around.

"I am one of you, more than my predecessors would have ever been.", Robin pushed forward. "I negociate. I take advantage. I don't have 'fun' or practice futile pastimes. Face it, Nygma: I am more of a rogue than you and your pathetic gallery of 'buddies' while I didn't even reveal myself yet."

"You may walk among us.", Edward granted him in his coldest intonation when his friends and him were about to disappear in the corridor. "That _doesn't make you_ one of us."

That just makes you another psychopath., he completed internally as they exited the building. Another like Sionis, Duela Dent, Dollmaker or professor Pyg. Another like... Joker. There is nothing to wait or to obtain from people like you. Nothing to expect, nothing to save. When you're gone, you will leave _nothing_ but pain, regrets, bad memories and a bitter aftertaste to anyone who has been unlucky enough to cross paths with you.

"For you and your Alice."

Nightwing presently chased down (and lost) Hush, his investigation implied asking random news at the Iceberg Lounge. Cobblepot was sincerely clueless; Mad Hatter whom he had tea with disclosed he overheard one of his current henchmen evoke a laboratory at the Narrows Thomas Elliot likely visited.

Consequently, he signaled it... and Dick ended up invited to have _tea,_ he'll resume his researches later. Afterwards Jervis packed a box with cookies he baked for his meeting with Oswald plus apparently Edward and Jonathan, the two faced a last-minute setback, they couldn't join.

"Thanks, doctor Tetch. We... appreciate."

While repetitive, the prospect kept its entertaining side.

Oswald exited the room; Jervis' feet moved nervously, his shoes rubbed against the ground in a gesture reminiscient of a child afraid to ask a question to an adult.

"Don't let go.", he finally voiced his unease, just when Dick would have inquired what's on his mind. "Of this town. Of your Alice. I... miss your duo."

The younger one addressed him a comforting smile.

"We remain a duo.", he pledged. "That she is no longer Batgirl and I not Robin doesn't... change this. It impacts a _lot_ of things, both personally and professionally speaking, but it doesn't alter... our bond."

"You are back together?"

The vigilante hesitated.

The Hatter had no idea Barbara became Oracle, he deplored the loss of the team he loved, clueless relative to what happened to them. Dick _could_ tell _this_ truth.

"Not yet.", he confessed accordingly. "I... didn't propose her we give another try to our relationship."

"Perhaps she will propose?"

"Perhaps...", he wavered, then put a hand on the much smaller man's shoulder. "Even if things get different, or... weirder around here," he stated in the reassuring tone of voice he has recourse to with the Titans when about to jump in _tricky_ situations, "there are unmovable data that will never change."

"Like you and Batgirl?"

"... Like me and Batgirl."

Jervis smiled. He didn't know, didn't really _want_ to get involved further with those children either. The original Boy Wonder's appearance evolved: he replaced his previous golden and blue, flashy disco suit, by black and blue skintight bodysuits, the version he wore today being the second using this dress code. Maybe Batgirl did the same?

"She adopted a new name?"

"She did."

Some rogues might suspect or infer the correlation between Batgirl who vanished weeks ago and newly appeared Oracle, Dick won't give hints to anyone regarding their identities.

Oracle and Nightwing.

He had no doubt they _will_ outshine their younger Batgirl and Robin selves.

"Because things don't change.", he exposed, all his love, admiration, affection and respect for Barbara filled his warm tone. "No matter what, she wouldn't have stepped out of the fight."

Dick seized the packet Jervis insisted to give him.

"Even if you don't live in Gotham anymore," the rogue admitted, "and if Batgirl is no longer Batgirl. You were my favorites. You still are. You kids _deserve_ to be happy. Don't let go of each other."

"We won't."

Been a _while_ since they were no actual 'kids', Babs turned thirty six and he was twenty eight. Tetch's concern remains sweet nonetheless.

Blüdhaven could wait, Nightwing will settle back in Gotham for a bit, to stay with Oracle, to restore ties with Bruce, to... try to understand why him and Alfred have so many apprehensions concerning Robin.

His presence is required next to his _family,_ his friends from other towns come second.

"You found your Alice.", the Hatter belabored before Grayson left the Lounge. "Don't let her down."

"I won't. Not ever."

Although Dick wasn't sure _who_ of Barbara or him is the other's Alice, one thing sure she is... the love of his life.

It was about time he realized.

The thought saw itself confirmed when he stopped by the Clocktower; the place where Barbara began her new role, the Operating Base from where she watched over.

"No clue for Elliot, Boy Blunder?", she greeted him.

"None I'm afraid. But I met Tetch who played... love advisor, in his own odd way. The guy's nice when he wants to. I'll let you know, darling, that you and I are his favorites from the nest of bats."

"Always a... valuable information.", Babs ironised.

She glanced down at the box of cookies Dick placed nearby, close to her main board of control screens.

The corner of her mouth lifted up.

Things may won't ever be the same again, it _is_ reassuring and pleasant indeed, to attest they keep their friendly traditions alive.


	4. Chess Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially thought this chapter would have been fluffier than it turned out.

Cassandra must say, she... didn't understand.

"It's a silly tradition of some sort.", Pamela half-grumbled. "Batgirl 1 must have told you about it, if she remains around one way or another."

She nodded.

Barbara mentioned moments outside schemes when the rogues are... not that terrible.

Not terrible at all, in fact.

More like... friendly. Dick and her apparently tasted this strange, unspoken complicity at sparse occasions; while as for him, Jason, whom she never met but Bruce refers to him frequently, shared a... stronger link with them.

With Riddler, mostly. Scarecrow, too. As far as Bruce was aware, except for Query and Echo, Pamela or Selina he saw a bit here and there because they often hang out with Riddler, that was it.

Still, it was... actual friendship.

"Edward Nygma is Jason's best friend.", he ascertained once, when Batgirl queried directly about the rogues' relation with the bats.

They stood together in front of the batcomputers, their cowls removed on their black suits. The Second Robin's uniform rested nearby, in its glass presentation.

"Was.", Cass pointed out, tilting her head to the side.

"... was.", Bruce sighed.

"Is that why you are always... more... delicate with Riddler?"

"According to him, I am a 'brute' and a 'savage'.", Bruce retorted, amused; Cass smiled a bit.

That is how Ed calls basically everyone.

"Whereas it's not the... exclusive reason, indeed, it counts.", the Bat conceded.

Notwithstanding this, it explained by no means the present scene.

Cassandra bursted in Pamela's greenhouse, in need of an information for her current case involving the youngest Falcone family member and a recent pheromones-based drug having a direct impact on organisms. Experiences began on plants... resulting in frightening mutations. Who better than Poison Ivy to give her hints on monstrous plants-based creations?

She entered by the opened glass ceiling, landing delicately in the jungle down there to meet... Pamela with Scarecrow and Riddler.

The table behind them was covered of scientific devices Cass would be unable to label, they left the large area full of capsules and syringes filled with products. Next to this large desk, whiteboards displayed written complex formulas.

Conspicuously, the science bros took a break in their researches: they switched to the 'living room' part of the main space to have a snack while debating of their recent achievement.

"Batgirl! Be our guest!", Edward greeted immediately. "I see you are still in competition against Jon to determine who wears the creepiest mask."

Cassandra smiled, what curved the spandex of her hood covering every inch of her face. Jonathan shook his head.

"It's not a competition.", he rejected, glancing at his Scarecrow mask he put on a chair.

The adults weren't in costumes, but one must be ready for everything; he brought his equipment with him even when, like today, on his way for a meeting with friends.

"You lost that fight a long time ago, Jonny.", Pammy jeered. "Batgirl's outfit _is_ scarier than yours."

"Furthermore it doesn't itch with straw!", Edward complemented. "You get the upper hand, Spooky Bat."

They proposed she joins.

Among their snack, Pamela pushed a plate of orange cookies in her direction when Cass perched on the side of an armchair, the rogue introduced it as 'a sort of tradition'.

Cassandra rolled up the lower part of her cowl, discovering her mouth to take a bite.

"I wished your stupid straw-filled burlap mask could do the same.", Edward whined. "Would be much easier to kiss you, instead of having to remove the whole thing all the time. Why don't you opt for spandex?"

Jonathan muttered and snorted like an old, offended owl.

Batgirl obtained answers to her case-related questions and more than she looked for. Falcone Junior being on the run, it's not an urgent affair, she must wait for him to reappear, she just needed to be ready when he'll do.

She spent the afternoon in the greenhouse with the three villains who showed her scientific experiments, as if they were in science class at high school, only to a... much more advanced level.

As for the ambiance, it undeniably looked like teenagers. Or at least one teen Ed who played around with the implements to introduce 'funny' experiences, and Pam and Jon who asked him to be cautious.

They had a great time, Pamela assured she could stop by whenever she'd like to.

"At... Poison Ivy's?", Bruce repeated, perplexed.

His favorite son used to hang out and play video games with Riddler, that was one thing. Bruce had never been 'worried', the worst that could happen during those meetings is that Jason felt so _done_ with Eddie's petty bickering and his countless outcries reporting how his adversary cheated when he lost.

Now his precious daughter spent time with the doctor Isley? That is a... lightly more worrisome trend.

"Pam is funny.", Cassandra guaranteed.

Sometimes she is with Harley. Sometimes with Ed and Jon.

Batgirl enjoyed these meetings.

"You should join some day.", Cass suggested to Batman, a malicious smile on. "It's _odd_ when we think of it, that after so many years you haven't had your pumpkin cookies session yet."

(())

"You honestly thought I wouldn't do anything?"

Tim Drake looked up, wrath boiling in his veins.

"You have no rights..."

"I have _every rights.",_ Riddler cut off. "You wanted to play chess? Then so be it. Too bad for you, _amateur,_ I am and I will always stay _better."_

"Better?!", Robin spat. "And at _what_ a ridiculous man-child like you could possibly be 'better'?!"

Edward didn't highlight the insult, he simply answered the question:

"I am 'better', little devil, at _everything."_

Tim narrowed his eyes.

Why coming here? Nygma entered his office at Wayne Enterprises and closed the door behind him, proving once more how security _sucks,_ even at the supposedly 'secured' buildings in town. Sure, he wasn't wearing one of his trademark suits. However, even in a standard civilian disguise completed by glasses and a short brown wig covering his recognizeable mid-long ginger hair, _no rogue_ should be able to _walk freely_ in the Wayne H.Q. where most economic decisions are taken!

"I am your... new assistant.", Edward clarified Tim's silent inquiry, while putting a mug of coffee on the younger one's desk. "Funny how _any_ white lie is convincing when adequately formulated."

He patted the badge pinned on his left shirt pocket.

"Alvin Draper?!", Tim cringed at the fake identity.

"Oops...", Eddie played along, grinning from ear to ear. "Isn't that name taken already? By who? You have an idea?"

The teenager was shaking with barely held back anger by now.

"Wait a minute... I think it's yours!", Ed feigned to unveil a priceless discovery. "The one you use to play mobster without the Bat knowing, without even _Black Mask_ knowing! That's your 'on-the-field name'. A faceless teen, a nobody who happens to show up for a minimal part of the dirty job. No one sees you, no one hears you, no one catches you. You are a ghost. Unfortunately for you, Timothy Jackson Drake aka Alvin Draper aka the brain behind Black Mask's success aka the Robin Replacement. I am Force-sensitive. I see the ghosts."

Tim couldn't decipher what enraged him the most: Nygma's presence in his office, the slight menaces, the mention of his main identities, or the fact Riddler finished his proud speech on a geek reference, attesting again how much of a _kid_ he is.

"What do you want?", Tim interrogated, he decided to keep his cool; he must deal with the issue in a collected, professional manner. "You have blackmail material? You seek for a share in Sionis' society? Cash? Help for your next plan?"

From played superiority, Edward's attitude drifted to... disgust, mixed with a tiny bit of _pity._

"You... don't get it, do you?", he inferred, repelled by everything about that boy. "That I don't care about your money or anything your smuggling ring could offer me. That the reason I _despise you_ is not because you are a smart guy, but because you use your... talent, to be a ruthless criminal. To be... nothing but a monster. With a brain like yours, you could become so much _more._ You could enjoy life. While behaving as you do, you just... cause harm. Trust me, one day this is going to backfire on you. Badly. And you will be the only responsible of your fate."

The blue-eyed boy tried to gather clues to determine the message behind, to him, Riddler's hollow words.

"It's a chess game.", Ed echoed upon realizing the... thing hidden beneath the physical envelope of a sweet, good-looking teenager didn't _understand_ what he said.

How could he?

Edward put a small green box next to the steaming cup of coffee.

"Solve it first to reclaim your secrets.", he set up the rules.

"First?"

Eddie smirked.

"You believe you are a better detective than Batman? Time to prove it. Solve my game before he does, if you don't want him to discover who you really are."

Tim won't recognize it out loud, but a feeling akin to _apprehension_ twisted his guts. Perhaps Nygma bluffed, he had nothing to go after him. Or perhaps he figured out one or two elements relating to his activities, nothing too critical. Be that as it may... what if he found _more?_ What if he even had access to... everything?!

Although he doubted this would be the case, he couldn't take that risk.

"Why not _telling Batman,_ if you are so confident?", he isolated the last questionable fact. "What is the _point_ in warning me?!"

"I am who I am.", Edward smiled. "I'm a genius who loves children games. And I'm a cat, I like to play with preys. Give them the illusion they stand a chance."

If someone asked why he values theatrical approach so much, the response seems obvious there: he _lives_ for the spotlight and how... important, that staging makes him feel. He can be who he wants to be, via a few clever words and a rehearsed phrasing.

In another life, he might as well be a brilliant actor.

"Where would the _fun_ be in going straight to the Bat to show him his protégé is a psychopath?", he went on in a practiced dramatic tone of voice. "I much prefer making a _game_ out of it. You insulted me, remember? Me, the people I love and... loved, what I believe in. You dared to mock my entire _way of life._ Well now, let me return the favor. This will be more humiliating for you to _try your best_ only to realize you aren't intelligent enough, rather than to see everything revealed all at once. There you have a chance to save your lies. You think you outsmart everyone? Go ahead.", he insisted, his tone slid to his persona of when he orchestrates his schemes. "Stop pretending. Prove it."

Edward punctuated his remark by a luminous smile.

"Standing on his feet, a man doesn't walk but he progresses fast on the road. He doesn't have any vehicle yet he moves at a regular speed, he needs to catch his breath when he reaches his destination. Why is that?"

"... He's been running.", Robin answered.

"Right, it was an easy one. Now... your turn. Run, Timothy Drake. Run and try not to hurt yourself too badly when you fall."

Just before he left the office, Eddie ended by a wink:

"I almost forgot! Be careful with your cup, the coffee's hot. It would be a _shame_ if you happened to burn yourself."

"He is my sidekick. It's my duty to watch over him. Plus he is..."

"Sixteen, yes. So what? Do not bring age as an argument! I was fourteen when I became the Riddler; Jason was _nine years old_ when you dressed him with the Robin uniform! In our way of life, age doesn't mean _anything."_

Bruce didn't even react at the Jason name.

It may have never been explicitly formulated, a part of him was aware Edward deduced their identities years ago, even if he never confirmed it before today, at the end of this... brand new game. Whereas he never told Jason he knew his name, tonight with the Bat on the flat roof of this building, he spoke about it as naturally as if he always called them via their civilian appellations.

"Everyone has the right to make mistakes."

"That's something I stand for as well.", Eddie dithered. "I want my second chance the day I decide I had a good run and I can move on."

This wasn't a secret indeed, that among the villains Riddler is the one most likely to reform. Now that... wasn't the topic at hand, though.

"He got the message.", Bruce affirmed. "It has been degrading enough for him, I won't do anything else. I won't... arrest him or consider him a foe simply because he has distant links with Black Mask's business."

"Those are no 'distant links'!", Edward retorted, frustrated. "He is the..."

"You couldn't attest that.", Bruce reminded him patiently. "You provided me evidences to prove he has strong connexions with the mob, not that he _is_ a crime boss. I know he is. I know he is... dangerous. But he is Robin. And he is a teenager. He deserves to be given the benefit of the doubt."

Ed returned a merciless bat-glare.

"You'll _regret_ not considering seriously the threat he represents."

"I know. It's my choice."

One they _will regret,_ Bruce concurred. Albeit not his son, not his friend, not even someone he _liked,_ Tim is Robin. He imposed himself to him, the reason Batman didn't fire him is to keep an eye on him. Although he admitted he failed, as long as Tim didn't make a... 'villain coming out' or something like that, he couldn't blame him. Doing so in advance risked to... cause him to fully step in the other side.

"He won't fool me or have access to Roman Sionis' business anymore.", Bruce enunciated nevertheless. "I won't fire him, but I'll let him know he has been discovered and he isn't free to do what he wants."

"I guess that's a... first step."

For the rest, the game won't stop there. Edward felt disappointed, he planned on Bruce to articulate something among the lines of 'from the outside, it'll look like he moved on, but I won't allow him to wear the symbol anymore.'

Looks like he'll have to wait and see, Timothy Drake will keep the Robin position over the incoming months.

(())

"To me it's _clear_ you will be Batman after him."

Cassandra smiled.

"I don't think he would... retire. He is not... the type to move on."

Pamela shrugged her shoulders.

She was used to be paid a visit by Batgirl at her greenhouse or in her hideouts. She loved her company, this girl is... one who will do _great things._ Ivy could feel it.

"It's what I want to do.", the vigilante confessed. "Not that we ever discussed it. I... really want to take over for him when he's... done. It's the only thing I've ever... wanted to be. Is that... wrong?"

As to shut the reassessment, Pamela put her index on the younger one's lips covered by the black spandex of her uniform. Cass addressed the redhead an interrogative glance.

"There is nothing wrong in having dreams, little girl.", she declared with a fondness she reserved to _few_ persons. "In your case?"

She removed her finger ended by a dark red nail.

"Those are no dreams but reality.", she conveyed a neat sentiment of _pride._ "You _deserve_ to succeed at what you undertake. No one will steal a role that belongs to you. I don't make these to many persons, if you ask again I might not repeat the compliment. I've been told I am quite niggardly with these."

"So am I, according to... everyone."

The two smiled. In this area like many, they understood each other. Not something many people could claim.

"So open your ears for I won't repeat," Ivy concluded, smirking, "you, my dear Bat, are the very best."

"... Thanks, Pammy. It... means a lot, to count you as a real friend."

"Well keep that for yourself. Not a word to anyone: neither your mom Oracle, your pals from the nest of bats nor the others from the Gallery. Otherwise Harley will translate I want to adopt you, and Eddie will tease me forever about it. I may... soften, as I get older."

"Worry not. It will be a... nice secret."

The women shared a look of mutual agreement.

"This game is fun. I like it.", she pledged as they re-aligned the pawns on the checkered board.

Cassandra Cain took the black pieces, Harvey Dent the white ones.

"It's enjoyable to play with someone who is not annoying.", Two-Face said fondly, his hands moving rapidly over the game board, he positioned his pieces in precise, habitual gestures. "Edward possesses some... weird tridimensional chess set from Star Trek, I still don't get how the pieces are supposed to move through the trays. Except for Victor Fries, the others are not interested in learning. As for him, Jonathan takes _forever_ to make his move, I never have the patience."

"You are patient with me."

"... It's not the same."

He advanced a pawn.

Cassandra moved one as well.

She was a quick study, they played a first game during which Harvey taught her the rules. He won, she asked for a re-match. He smiled, they started again.

"... You remind me of someone I cared for.", the rogue let out in a low tone, almost a _confession._

Cass tilted her head to the side.

"Someone you played chess with?"

"Someone who taught me chess.", he rectified with a nostalgic smile. "We played all the time, it was... our thing. We never grew tired of our favorite shared activity. It shouldn't matter though, I... play with other persons now.", he rounded off as to distract himself from emotional memories of his life anterior the accident.

"But it's not the same.", Batgirl surmised.

Her dark rook took Harvey's white knight.

"Who taught you chess?"

Two-Face followed the movement of her gloved hand as she removed the piece from the board. He granted her an appreciative nod at the clever move.

No doubt, that girl has an excellent perception relative to how to _handle_ a battle. The villains noticed it during schemes; today too, playing chess he corroborated this ability of hers.

"Bruce Wayne.", he informed her, an affectionate undertone tinted with regrets surfaced in his voice.

Cass blinked under her mask.

She didn't correct him; internally she thought "Bruce doesn't play chess". She saw marble game boards in the Manor, Alfred said those are decorative items, not meant to be used. When she asked him, her adopted dad / mentor / dear friend denied, the Bat pretended he never learned and doesn't like the concept of the game much.

Then again, albeit he was Two-Face for months when she arrived in Gotham and became Batgirl, Cassandra discovered a while ago that the former district attorney used to be Bruce's best friend. Oracle opened up about this more than Batman did.

"I don't know what it is due to," he pursued, placing a bishop at a strategical position –Cassandra took note of it: she must move her queen next round–, "you... make me think of him. A little bit. It feels... good. Like I'm with a friend."

"I'm glad you showed me chess.", she assured gently. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She didn't make a remark about his looks, didn't... do or say anything against him.

Harvey gets why some batkids are sort of buddies with a few rogues. But with him? _To him,_ it's impossible.

While there, it's like Batgirl... doesn't see the monster. She just speaks to _Harvey Dent,_ she behaves the same during his attacks.

The lawyer sensed the clear-cut difference: everyone addresses to Two-Face. Even his friends in the Gallery, it's somehow normal from them: that he gets called 'Harvey' or 'Harv' doesn't change a thing, they speak to who he _became_ in place of who he _used to be._ Same goes for the police, the Arkham staff, the... other bats-and-birds.

Something divergent lingered about Batman, so far he failed to correctly pinpoint what.

With Batgirl it's... transparent. She treats him like a human being. She talks to _Harvey Dent._

That made him tear up when he realized, alone in a hideout when reflecting upon their interactions during his teamed-up scheme with Penguin. Afterwards he decided to invite her over, he settled for the most both simple and meaningful way to bond: playing a game.

He took out an ancient, elegant marble board, the first present Bruce Wayne gave him, at the time they were two college students who met at the campus' library and begun chatting together because nobody else read what they were interested in.

This game merited to be used again. He was sincerely happy Batgirl enjoyed herself, it gave him the impression he... succeeded at thanking her for reminding him he is human.

"Checkmate.", Cassandra concluded proudly.

She wasn't sure Harvey let her win or not, but sure thing she loved that game.

"Again!"

Batgirl extended a hand toward the middle of the table to seize another cookie among the pastries around. The lower part of her cowl rolled up, she ate one while moving the pawns.

Some day she will definitely bring a cake to Bruce. Next challenge she took up: play chess with Batman.


	5. Life in Eggplant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody loves Stephanie Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In for a little let's-go-back-in-time-to-then-catch-up-on-the-timeline, in order to focus on one beautiful eggplant drama queen. With return of the bonding-drabbles format.  
> 

" _Where_ were you?!"

Edward expected the dry greeting, frowned brows and general aggressive expression. He _induced it,_ by vanishing for over two months without giving news. Until today: he showed up at the Brown house at a timing he was certain to find the eleven, almost twelve years old girl alone. Whereas he was not in the mood to deal with neither Arthur nor Crystal, nor both, he owed Stephanie an explanation as for why he left.

Moreover... he truly wanted to see her. Thus he sneaked in at her house (is it still considered 'sneaking in' while he has the _keys,_ Art gave him one a while ago).

He entered the familiar place, reached the living room, was about to call when Steph appeared on top of the stairs, a broomstick in hands, ready to attack.

Thereupon she saw him, hurried to descend the stairs, threw her improvised weapon to the side and immediately shouted her question in a daring tone.

"In Gotham.", he answered matter-of-factly, not interested in lying to her. "I didn't leave town, I wasn't even working on a scheme."

"Then _why_ did..."

"Robin is dead.", he let out quietly, his jaw clutched as he spoke _the_ words.

He had no reason to dissimulate the truth, Stephanie _deserved_ to know. So he... played it simple, for once. No word games, no contrivances. Just transparency.

"What... happened?"

"The Joker killed him. I guess I needed a... time out, after we learned this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I... didn't want Diedre or Nina to do it for me. They are my lieutenants, they fulfill the business meetings part of my work when I ask them to. But you? You are not 'work', you are... a friend. A _dear_ friend. I wouldn't have sent them pass the message like for a job. Sorry the break took longer than planned."

Stephanie's legitimate anger faded integrally when hearing why Ed disappeared, followed by his heartwarming explanation concerning her.

She saw Robin merely a few times when he stopped by whilst she stayed at Eddie's. Habitually, it's Riddler who joined in her house (wearing coaxing civilian disguises, he organized funny days out for her), not the other way around, so the younger ones never had many opportunities to bond. Still, she enjoyed the sidekick's company, and she was well aware Edward and him meet on a regular basis.

"In return did you... kill the Joker?"

It was painful to deny, Eddie shook his head no, tears forming in his eyes:

"... I didn't. And... I won't. It has been a... sorta collective decision with the other rogues. I don't even know _why_ I'm willing to accept such injustice, I just... won't do it. Won't kill him. Not that I haven't pondered over that scumbag's murder in details."

"... Alright.", the little girl concluded, although she didn't get why Ed spared the clown without trying to do... more, to avenge his friend.

Be that as it may, this was not her call to judge.

"I am deeply sorry for Robin. You'll tell me, if I... can do something. Anything."

Eddie smiled a bit. It's always a delight to talk to this clever child who's way _ahead_ of her age.

"Actually... you _can_ do something.", he outlined. "You could... forgive me for leaving you alone without news those past weeks."

Before he got to complete, she crossed the living room to _collide,_ given her habits, too forcefully with him, her arms circling his waist and her face instantly burried in the lower part of his shirt.

"I thought you abandoned me.", she whined pitifully. "You weren't coming back, I didn't know why and I..."

"I won't abandon you. I promise you, Stephanie. I won't _ever_ let you down."

He held her close, stroking her blond hair and whispering shushing words all along.

He needed to calm himself down after Robin's murder prior to coming here. Precisely because _here,_ being eleven years older than Stephanie, he is the adult in charge. The one who offers comfort.

Edward stayed at her place the next days. He updated their routine of going out, living it up together like a... family. Slowly but surely, he did the same with his other friends, in every aspect of his life.

He needed to keep going, to move along. With the persons he cared for and counted on.

"It's _evident_ I will be somebody.", Steph approved when Diedre asked once more if the kinda 'training' she followed with them had a purpose related to the traditional 'Gotham activities'.

Query and Echo enjoyed playing coaches from the day Eddie bonded with the blonde girl. They were persuaded she'll step in the game.

"I'm not sure in which side though.", she pursued. "A vigilante? I'll see, I doubt it's the most adequate position to have _fun._ A villain? Too many responsibilities. Plus I am too cool for Arkham asylum."

She sneaked a peak above Query's shoulder. The henchwoman chuckled listening to Steph gloat, she momentary put down her pencil.

"By the way, what are you drawing?"

"Don't mock me.", she warned curtly whilst Stephie giggled at her false defensiveness. "It's a _draft._ I'll ask Nina to make a proper version of it if you want, her drawing style is impressive."

"While yours plainly sucks.", she evaluated, the teasing remained friendly nonetheless. "Seriously, what is this? A Totally Spies bodysuit?"

Diedre shot her a murderous glare.

"I said don't mock me.", she protested, then her smile grew wide again as she specified: "You can't hang out on the rooftops in normal clothes. You too, need a costume."

"To do what?"

"To do _whatever you want,_ Stephanie. What else?", she punctuated with a wink.

A warmth akin to a powerful _adrenaline_ rushed through the girl's veins. She loved the sound of this, the multiple possibilities she was keen on discovering.

One day as he walked back to his boyfriend and his' apartment after he worked on his forthcoming teamed-up scheme with Harley Quinn, Jonathan Crane met... a _stranger_ in the living room.

Dressed in purple and blue, the teen made herself at home. The newcomer turned her blue mask covering her full face toward him.

"Who are you?", Jon asked with the intense sensation this is going to be a _long_ day.

"I... _will be_ the Spoiler.", the purple-cladded fellow informed him. "This is a pre-version of my costume."

Always perfectly synchronized, Edward showed up at this instant. He offered his lover a smug grin.

"Jon, I told you a while ago I have an adopted daughter-sister who wasn't part of the game, so I couldn't introduce you guys. Now... looks like you can _finally_ meet."

Jonathan blinked, astounded. Ed indeed mentioned this child he hangs out with: he went to amusement fairs, cinemas, parks, shopping malls, various types of excursions with her, in civilian disguises. At frequent occurrences, he spent days at her place sharing her homelife.

Except that... the doctor never believed this girl is an actual _person._

"I... I thought you were talking about geek stuff! And that during your moments with 'her', you were in fact gaming in a club or meeting your online roleplay buddies for cosplay conventions!"

Stephanie and Edward bursted out laughing, what didn't resolve the professor's current distress.

"Hi... Spoiler.", he greeted the second time he saw the teenager squatting at their place.

His corvid companion flew from his shoulder to her nearest perch. She wasn't there last time Steph visited; Edward and Jonathan keep their own hideouts in addition to their shared flat, the crow stayed with Harley whom stopped by in another place Scarecrow used.

"Aww, that's your pet?"

"Yup.", he confirmed in a deadpan voice. "Her name is Nightmare, if you aren't too noisy or frantic around her, she might _tolerate_ your presence."

"Poor thing, you called her Nightmare? You don't love her or what?"

"... Edward?!", Jon called, distraught. "I am having a dreadful feeling of déjà vu!"

"Are you sure about this?", Jonathan inquired.

They were on a meeting with Catwoman and Harley Quinn.

Stephie shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not a problem I take my mask off with Eddie's pals. On the contrary. Let's be clear, with others you call me 'Spoiler'. But in the close friends circle? Although I like my stage name, I'd also appreciate to be... me. So you could alternate between the two."

This was a touching vote of confidence.

Except that naturally, Spoiler being just like Riddler, she turned this into a theatrical presentation:

"The name is Brown. Stephanie Brown.", she exposed in the exact same tone as the 'Bond. James Bond' introduction.

Afterwards she removed her purple hood, took off her white-eyed blue mask in a fluid gesture... Her now free blond hair drew a mastered _wave_ comparable to a L'Oréal advertisement.

The three noticed it, what provoked: a sigh from Jonathan, an amused smile from Selina, a fond noise from Harley. As for Edward, he instantly affirmed a proud:

"That's my girl."

To what Steph answered by a complicit wink, then she smirked at the others, who noted her smile is... identical to that smug expression they were so used to see in Eddie's face from day one.

"Can I call you Spooky, Edgy, and auntie Lina?"

"... _No_."

Ed and her laughed. The others felt like they... should be ready to get _surprised_ by this girl.

"I imagined you taller."

Bruce blinked a few times.

Traditionally this is _not_ how people react to seeing him for the first time. This newcomer is the kind to... explode the door instead of pushing it open. Proof is: her alighting in the game.

In bright red letters, she covered an entire building facade of a message: ' **Let the Puzzlement fit the Crime** '

An amateur vigilante couldn't have done that alone. Even though this was not the subject of investigation tonight, Batman was convinced she has _other contacts,_ he must find out which and what it implied.

"That's... not usually the first comment I get when meeting a new face.", he pointed out in a low tone.

"You should appreciate, it was either this or 'Heya you vampire cosplayer, did you _finally_ figure it out and solved my puzzle, or do I have to be _more explicit_ for your brain to process'?"

"I prefer the first option.", he sighed, tired all of a sudden.

He didn't need a second Edward Nygma amongst the Rogues Gallery, he hoped this girl will stick to a neutral side.

"You planned a... game for me."

"I've been told it's funny to watch you dance.", she chuckled. "I want to frame a man for being an active member in a smuggling ring. He has been incarcerated in Blackgate for months, when he went out he played low profile. However, I recently found evidences to attest he went back to his old ways. Additionally, I love treasure hunts. So... wanna play, Detective?"

Albeit it didn't show up on his statue-like expression, Bruce smiled internally.

"May I know who you are?"

"You may know one thing.", she granted, while acknowledging Eddie is right: the adrenaline when teasing the Bat is a delectable feeling. "Spoiler Alert: you're not done hearing about me."

Then she jumped from the building, fired of her adapted version of a grapple hook (a present from Selina, she taught her bunch of useful tricks) under Bruce's curious and mildly... interested gaze. This girl seems to possess valuable qualities.

Plus she is clearly intelligent. A bit smug, though after all this has its charming side.

As he begun to look for the clues she left for him, he wondered if she is an orphan. Perhaps she would love to be adopted.

Selina smiled. Steph, Eddie and Harl played like kiddos in the factory. Harley and Ivy will use it as the base of their next scheme; in the mean time the acrobat deemed it an amusing playground, so she invited friends over.

The others admitted: it's funny. While the three younger ones acted like children in the large space, Jonathan and Selina watched them with a protective glance.

"That kid is an angel.", Catwoman murmured, without specifying whether she qualified Stephanie or Edward.

Or Harleen. All things considered, Harley Quinn fits as a child nearly as well as Riddler and Spoiler.

Not specifying either which one he spoke about, if that was for one or for the three, Scarecrow retorted:

"So was Lucifer."

"The Robin Replacement said _what?!",_ Edward screamed, on the verge of snapping.

"Told ya.", Stephie rolled her eyes. "It's no big deal, I handle this."

The cooking whisk turned furiously in the bowl of paste what should become pumpkin cakes in near future.

"You should stop pressuring that paste like that. Poor thing won't survive such rough treatment."

Ed let go of the whisk with an angry sound.

"He has _no right_ to criticize what you do!", he cried out. "He is not allowed to... talk to you at all! Why are you doing this? Trying to grow closer to that devil?!"

"He is not a 'devil'.", she rejected. "He is... not nice, that's it."

Edward couldn't justify of an objective reason why he hated the third Robin. It's not like he ever witnessed him interacting with a psychopath or heard about him being a crime boss yet. He just... hated him. An instinctive defensive mechanism told him that boy is troubles and cannot be trusted.

"He insulted you.", he belabored.

"He didn't. He said I 'can't keep up' and I 'should go home' before I hurt myself. Eddie.", she added upon seeing he was about to yell some more. "I don't care what he thinks. I won't stop living my life because a boy tells me to go to my room play dolls. I am _way_ stronger than that."

"I know."

They shared a smile. In his head, Edward decided he'll jump on the first occasion to find a way to bring Robin down.

Ivy caught Harley and Stephanie involved in acrobatic moves and a training-dancing the two blondes loved (well, one real blonde and a fake blonde, the others never grew tired of highlighting the humorous fact despite looking alike physically speaking, Steph is the natural blonde of the group while Harl dyes her hair).

Today is about dancing, consequently Eddie enjoyed himself as well, even if he didn't practice the complex moves.

"I didn't know training is also meant for ginger shrimps.", she jested. "What are you doing there, Ed?"

Edward didn't argue over the nickname –shrimps are cute and delicious, just like him, he had no problem being called that–. If he protested, he took the risk Pam dares him to do push-ups. She did so last time, and damn that _hurt..._ even if he didn't last long.

"Auntie Harls is teaching me how to have a beach body.", Stephanie affirmed when Pamela eyed their next abdominal excercices (these Ed didn't try: he liked to dance, not to be _tortured,_ thank you very much...).

"Sure, kiddo! I can teach ya dat too!", Harl rejoiced, not slowing down the pace. "It's supah easy. Step one: kill someone so dat you get a body. Step two: go to the beach with it."

Edward and Pamela approved the modus operandi. Stephanie laughed. She _loved_ those people.

Jonathan shook his head with fondness.

Jervis and him worked on a project together, they finished in advance contrariwise to what they predicted. He knew Edward had Steph and Harley over today; since he appreciated both their company, he went home to spend the evening with them.

Apparently, their plans evolved in a cliché-like 'girls night in'.

Edward, Stephanie, Pamela, Harley, Selina, Diedre and Nina played truth or dare in the living room. Their expertly manicured hands proved they finished a fresh nail polish session; Eddie and Harl are quite fond of this activity, they regularly impose it to Jon and Pam.

"Jonny!", Pamela greeted him. "Have pity on me: join us, I suffer to feel like the only man of the group."

The two older ones shared a smile. They may complain about the childish pastimes their lovers undertake, Scarecrow and Poison Ivy always enjoy themselves in the end.

"I didn't know you... convened a meeting.", he addressed his boyfriend in a skeptic tone of voice.

"Can you believe that?", Eddie grinned. "I'm such a _womanizer."_

Everyone in the room laughed wholeheartedly.

"Can you... quit repeating this? I get it, fine. You're a jerk. You are not forced to be a _dismissive misogynist_ on top of it!"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"I fail to see what you..."

"It's not an issue.", Steph relativized. "But you can't keep calling me your friend, your _girlfriend_ even, whilst the unique thing you tell me is I am not skilled enough for the life I chose, and not _good enough for you!"_

"I never said you are..."

"It's just as if you did. Actions speak volumes."

He didn't react, she schooled her features into a composed expression.

"I had a shitty day.", she justified. "I'd like it if you... left."

Robin didn't wait for more, he deserted the front of her house.

He knows where she lives, her identity, many elements about her. While she doesn't even know his name, plus he never bothered to conceal he has a personal life: for example, he made it clear he is dating outside their semblance of a 'relationship'. This was so unfair. This was... humiliating.

How come she tolerated being insulted every time they saw each other?

Her mom is home and not in bed yet, Steph was too irascible to make conversation with that junkie tonight.

It's almost naturally she reached Edward and Jonathan's flat, she entered by the living room's window in the middle of the night. It was 2 on the morning, she had no intention to wake them up, she'll just... stay the night. Being here calmed her down.

She closed the window behind her, made herself at home... and met Jonathan's tired but alert gaze. The doctor was in his pyjamas, his brown hair tousled like a nest of crows.

"Oh, it's you.", he fixed his glasses on his nose, he put back on a furniture the needle he grabbed upon detecting an intrusion. "I knew I perceived a disturbance in the Force. Is... everything alright?"

"... Not quite."

This activated his psychiatrist reflexes:

"Do tell.", he invited in a reassuring manner.

"I... had a fight with Robin. Another feud between us. Again. I am sick of being told I should quit, of being... superfluous. He makes me feel like I am an added piece useless to the mechanism, that insignificant component one can remove and throw away."

"These are false, immature accusations.", he spurned firmly. "Robin doesn't understand anything about you, he has _no right_ to unfairly judge you."

Stephanie hugged Jon. The professor stiffened at the close contact... He awkwardly hugged back.

He cared for this girl. He could show it to her via explicit support.

"It's alright, child.", he promised softly, he wrapped his long bony arms around her and began stroking her hair. "No one will make you feel bad or unwanted here."

"I know.", she sniffed against him. "I... I hate the bats. I hate being... treated like a stupid, worthless child who can't succeed. They never take me seriously just cuz I laugh and like to have fun."

"Having fun is a much better life goal than anything Robin or Batman could reproach you. And you are not 'worthless', Stephanie. You are a _fantastic_ person. Believe me, I don't say that to many people."

They both sat on the couch, Jonathan whispered words of comfort and a pleasing, motivating pep talk.

When Edward emerged on the morning, first thing he noticed is that the empty bed is cold on his right, so Jon woke up hours ago.

He walked to the living room, expecting to find his boyfriend focused on toxin elaboration. In place of this... he was met by the cutest view ever: Jonathan sitting on the sofa, an arm around Stephanie's shoulders. He visibly put a blanket on her then stayed here... and fell asleep on the couch, the girl curled up on his side. Nightmare joined their nest during the night, she slept on the couch's armrest close to Jon.

This was priceless. Edward hurried to silently fish his phone in order to take a photo of those three.

He sent the picture to Diedre, Nina, Harvey, Pamela, Selina, Harley, Jervis and Oswald with a key beneath it:

' **Adorable morning sight: I caught an old Owl and a Little Bird in a Crow nest** '

"I wanna know something to get a better grip on your personality: are you the big spoon or the little spoon?"

"Spoiler Alert.", Edward grinned. "He's gonna respond he's a knife. I showed him the meme."

Jonathan huffed. Stephanie found a new angle to pursue her teasing:

"Oh so you have recourse to _knives?_ Kinky."

Ed played along:

"You have no idea."

Jon let out a deep sigh. He was so done with having two conceited teenagers at home.

"I learned something with auntie Harley today.", Steph reported to the couple. "It's a catchy sentence to repeat to my boyfriend or girlfriend when I'll settle down, so... in a very distant future."

"Knowing Harl, it must be disturbing, odd or inappropriate.", Jonathan forecasted. "Or everything at once."

Steph didn't deny, she announced:

"It's super classy, listen!", she slid to her charming mode to utter: "I'm gonna be the girl your mother will love, the girl your ex will hate, the girl you'll want forever."

"... And this is because of that kind of attitudes I am certain not to reach my thirties.", Edward concluded. "I am subject to _way too much_ stress."

Outside schemes, Batman never arrests the rogues who give him a hand at times, that is to say the trio Selina, Edward and Harley. They work with him on a few cases... mostly Ed, when he thought of it. More than once, without Riddler's help he wouldn't have been able to solve an affair on time.

It happened that he met them outside, he didn't bring them to the police as long as they are not up to no good.

Right now though, Bruce... wasn't sure _what to do_ with the sight. The casino was covered of green and purple question marks, Riddler hacked their system not to steal any dollar, but to expose to the town the owners' insidious business of human trafficking they added to their Vegas-like manner to win money.

On a flat building rooftop nearby, Edward and Stephanie sat on two comfortable deckchairs, they drank exotic cocktails, sunglasses on their nose. To match this hot end of afternoon, they suited up 'summer versions' of their stage costumes: short pants, thongs, each a short sleeved Hawaiian shirt –green with black question marks for Ed, eggplant with tiny blue suns for Steph–. No masks on their face either: the Batfamily knows their identities, no need to hide today while they simply enjoy a relaxed moment. Their sunglasses and straw hats somehow matched their beach disguise.

"Stephanie.", Bruce initiated (knowing the girl's name didn't help, he still had zero authority when it came to give her orders...). "I thought I've been clear, you cannot..."

"I know, I know. I should go home, stop having fun, quit living it up and blah and blah.", she interrupted, unwilling to listen to the speech about how what she does is dangerous while she _technically_ isn't doing anything wrong.

"See that?", Eddie jeered. "Bats is so _rude."_

The pair shared a nod of mutual agreement, they played the act of being shocked by the Bat's lack of manners. Today Ed and her helped bring justice by solving an investigation and demonstrating its results. Those losers from the casino will regret stealing their money when Lina, Eddie and Steph spent a day there last weekend. Now the police invaded the place, evidences in front of their eyes.

The siblings relished their victory.

"Spoiler and Riddler.", Batman insisted. "I want you to know I won't..."

"Sorry," Steph cut again, a Cheshire cat grin forming on her lips, "we can't hear you over the sound of how awesome we are."

Both smirking, Ed and her shook their glasses before taking a glup from each their drinking straw.

Bruce was... totally clueless as for how to react to this.

(())

"The baby likes pumpkin."

Stephanie couldn't explain this. She always found it stereotyped in TV shows and movies when a pregnant character says their baby likes one particular food. Her mother being barely able to recognize her when they see each other in the street, Steph hadn't had a _contact_ with Crystal to inquire how her pregnancy went. Not to add, she was not interested in having her mom confirm she drank and smoke while expecting her.

None of her friends had a baby yet. She felt... in a new, frightening field.

At least she was not alone.

She had support.

"I find that logical.", Edward smiled at Steph's conclusion about her unborn child's preferences. "Like mother, like foetus."

"Geez, that's a truly weird phrasing."

"That's a truly weird _reality.",_ he retorted.

The two chuckled.

By now, the rogues accepted it.

At first... Edward Nygma had a _panic attack_ when she told him she is pregnant from an ex-boyfriend she shared mere weeks with. Jonathan Crane and Harleen Quinzel yelled immediately, saying they will track down that boy to the end of the Earth to make him _pay._ Nina Damfino and Diedre Vance tried to find out what happened, worried she covered for rape assault. The glass Pamela Isley had in hand when she told her _exploded_ under how forcefully her grip thightened. The others' reactions were pretty similar, Harvey Dent determined his own justice: head the boy dies with a gunshot, tail via a stab wound.

Stephanie wanted none of this. She was by no means in love with Dean, they solely flirted and had their fun, like two horny teens not very regarding. It's not his fault the condom cracked, she won't blame him.

But he is and will remain a _dumbass:_ she didn't want him to know about the baby.

"Do you think it could be... one of us?", she murmured at present time, taking another spoonful of soup.

Pumpkin.

In all its forms, every consistencies. Whereas Steph loved the vegetable, since she entered her fourth month she ate it at least twice every four days, this is the baby's _favorite food._

"In her way, this little girl will _forever be_ one of us.", Eddie answered with delicacy.

Sure he had been shocked at the beginning. Once he calmed down from his first impression nonetheless, he reacted like he always did: he backed his now fifteen years old sister.

"Girl?", she quoted, passing a hand over her small bump.

"That's how I... sense it. I couldn't tell you why. She... radiates the same energy as her mother."

Said mother stuck out her tongue at her big brother.

Stephanie wasn't sure what she'll do with this baby, but one thing distinct in her mind is that she didn't want to abandon it.

"Did they find a pretty name for her?"

Edward wrapped an arm around Steph's shoulders.

The two of them were sitting on her parents' house's rooftop, watching the stars, an habit they practiced repeatedly for years. Stephie always loved this spot, gazing at the night dome. When she was little, she used to dream she'd see the Batman one day. Drifting across the moon. Dark against the night sky.

When Eddie and her met and bonded, she showed him her favorite location. In return, he taught her the constellations and answered her every questions about Space. It's so much better, to sit on that roof with a friend.

Tonight... the ambiance is different.

Stephanie turned sixteen a few days ago, her daughter was born three weeks prior.

Well, not _her_ daughter; she chose the other alternative in the end.

"They did.", Eddie pledged. "They will be good parents. They have to."

She leaned against him, feeling strangely exhausted.

You did the right choice., she repeated to herself.

It had been _her_ decision. A hard one to take, but once she settled for this option, her friends comprehensively supported her.

She refused to register anything about the family who will adopt her baby, she never met them. Knowing Edward however, he must have built detailed files on them.

"I'll respond if you ask me.", he murmured tenderly. "Tonight, tomorrow, in a year or in ten. There is no expiry date attached to the informations."

A part of her wanted to know, the other half longed to shut everything forever, to forget about the past nine months, like a shameful secret she'd lock away deep inside her. This demeanor is probably a phase; she had no doubt she'll be able to talk about it later, when she will recover, and _forgive herself_ for her final decision of letting someone else raise her child.

"Tell me a bit. About... you.", she decided.

"About me?"

"Yeah... tell me what you did."

Riddler smiled lightly.

"I made sure they have a fine 'parents profile'.", he listed. "Classic way of life, they live in a pretty house in a lovely town, have stable incomes. They are... caring, boring people entirely dedicated to their routine. They don't have other children, the woman is sterile. They wanted a kid, adoption has come forth like a miracle for them. That's how they will treat your child: as their little miracle."

"Their child.", Steph corrected, a lump in her throat. "She's my baby but no longer my daughter."

Eddie put a kiss on the top of her head, like when she was little. She needed to be the kid tonight. Needed to feel... safe. Loved. Protected.

"There's a bank account.", Riddler pursued in a casual tone. "The couple knows about it, they welcomed the unexpected information. It's not for them, it's at her name exclusively, she'll have access to it when she turns eighteen. No matter what studies or what job she'll plan to do after high school, she won't have to worry about money."

Stephie smiled.

"Will she have to answer a riddle or solve a puzzle to open it?"

"Both ideas crossed my mind!", Edward laughed. "But nope.", he promised warmly. "I respect your demand: nothing will link her to Gotham. The couple lives in another State, unless they tell her where she has been adopted, _if_ they tell her she has been adopted, she won't ever come to our dear, rotten to the core city."

"That's a good thing."

"Could be."

They stayed a while there, huddled together.

"What's their name?", Steph relaunched later. "Just their surname, no more. I won't try to find them anyway."

"Novak.", he unveiled consequently. "The parents are American; on the father's side the surname reveals a... Polish origin, I think. Maybe Slovak." 

Stephanie nodded.

"That's more than enough on them, thank you Ed. One last... tell me how they called my baby. I need to know."

"They named her Claire."

They kept quiet for long minutes, invaded by a flow of contradictory emotions.

"Indeed. It's... a gorgeous name.", she saluted; then she whispered to the night: "I wish you a wonderful life, Claire Novak."

Only when Edward hugged her more closely she realized she had started crying.

(())

"I met Batgirl!", Steph announced happily.

She saw her from afar a couple of times, but never approached her before.

She was glad to be Spoiler again, once she moved on from her baby's adoption. No return for her and Tim, Edward found out _lots_ of compromising informations about him during her pregnancy. Naturally, he kept her abreast of everything, they investigated together for most part.

Stephanie must say, she was not in a hurry to deal with Robin. Visibly neither was he: it's been _months_ since he didn't visit or tell her a word. The uncovered you-are-the-reason-behind-the-success-of-Black-Mask's-empire incident didn't help.

"Batgirl? That's Pammy's little favorite.", Eddie grinned. "If you pick, you should choose her in place of another bat-or-bird from their nest."

"I might.", she smirked. "She is... mysterious. Kinda dangerous, too. That makes her attractive!"

"Careful.", he jeered. "That's how my crush on Batman begun."

"Always a _pleasure_ to hear you refer openly to your crushes on other men.", Jonathan, whom was with them in the living room from the start, disapproved.

The two younger ones chuckled.

"Shoul' we bake cookies for him?", Harley queried. "He seems ta have one Hell of a grudge against Mistah J, he deserves an invitation to join da friends group."

The others reflectioned upon the possibility.

This new villain had been spotted at sparse occasions, many in the extended Gallery haven't heard about him yet.

One thing sure though: that freshly arrived fellow hates the Joker's guts. To observe whatever obsolete rule from his personal 'How to be a Hero instruction manual', Batman had been forced to _save_ his nemesis from the new boy's fists.

What a turn of tables this guy provoked, by attacking the Prince of Crime.

"He came the closest to killing him.", Ed reminded. "None of the Crazy Clown's adversaries ever went that far."

"Any idea who he is?", Jonathan asked.

Edward shrugged.

"Too soon.", Riddler rendered his verdict. "He showed up what... two weeks ago? Less? We are hardly at the 'rumors stage', following his first attack thwarted by the Bat. If he is a newcomer we'll have to wait until he's thrown in Arkham to know his name, and if he is... some old enemy of Joker's? Then it would be even better. In both cases I'm on it.", he smirked smugly. "I am curious to unearth who hides under the Red Hood."

"This suspense is terrible.", Stephanie commented. "I hope it will last."


	6. The Road so Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have opened the 'angst box' for a large part of this chapter... Oops ;)  
> But dw, it's still cute too.

When you left someone for years without news, your initial contact with them when you return is... peculiar.

The first step towards them is hard to take.

Especially when you 'left' because you _died,_ have been resurrected when –to cut a long story short– Superboy Prime punched reality, were taken under a notorious assassin's wing who brought you to her father's castle on the other side of the Earth; a secret place in the depths of which you bathed for hours in a miraculous jacuzzi of youth, then trained with the League of Shadows, you fulfilled dangerous missions by their side.

Kinda complicated to write this down on a postcard he'd slide under a door.

Sitting on the edge of a medium-sized building in the old quarters of town, Jason exhaled a puff of grey smoke. The granit gargoyle on his left seemed to shot him a judgemental look.

"What?", he sneered at the sculpture shaped half-way through a laughing bat and a lion. "I died, I earned the right to smoke."

There, now he was angry at a stupid grinning gargoyle and its reproving stone glance. Things weren't getting any better...

Perhaps they would evolve if he attempted a contact with his former friends?

Red Hood grumbled some more. He flipped the problem in all directions in his mind.

His 'reunion' with Bruce had been explosive... in every senses of the term. Joker is alive, currently at Arkham or already out, given how quickly rogues escape the asylum. This hasn't changed from his Robin years: it takes them between a week and a month to make it out. Albeit the action requires more investment depending on who controls the mad house, the main villains never stay locked over... two months and a half _maximum,_ this is the timing measured during the era Lyle Bolton was in charge.

Thus the prospect of being imprisoned at Arkham was not a source of anxiety. Although he hadn't had a contact with the rogues, it's clear he became a main villain by now.

He stayed in the smuggling rings area, he took what he wanted from crime bosses (by the way, since when is that loser of Black Mask an influent face of the Underworld? Who has an _empire?!_ This counted among the surprising facts Jay noted when he came back) instead of trying an alliance with the rogues.

He was so _angry._

At Bruce, Dick, Barbara, Jim Gordon... probably Alfred too. At the costumed bitches from the Justice League. At every hero or sidekick he ever crossed paths with. Slightly at the Second Batgirl: even if he hasn't met her and has no idea who's the name under the cowl, she is an active Batfamily member, consequently she deserves part of his frustration. Last but not least: he is _furious_ at the third Robin, that teen hanging out in an upgraded version of the uniform.

Even if, truth be told, Jason didn't... see him much. This Dynamic Duo is _nothing of a duo,_ Batman and Robin are most often to be spotted separately; at the sparse occasions they work together, they never manage to finish an affair without turning _aggressive._ They appear on the verge of jumping at each other's throat every time they solve a case, no wonder the boy spends more time with his generation of the Teen Titans rather than in Gotham.

To go on with this consideration, Jaybird concedes part of his burning ire lingers towards the _others._

What happened, Eddie?, he couldn't help ask himself once again. I thought we were friends. Best friends. Brothers. Why didn't you... investigate? If you had, you would have realized I was no longer dead! And even if by some improbable conjecture you didn't figure that out... how come _he's_ still alive? _Why_ didn't you kill the Joker?!

He failed to understand how on Earth Bruce let the clown live, over whatever sick 'love game' Batman and Joker shared. But he _even less_ grasped why _Edward Nygma_ who felt nothing but repulsion, distress and _fear_ around the jester didn't put an end to that monster's existence. Riddler may never killed directly, never set up lethal traps or anything of that kind, Query and Echo pushed the boundaries a couple of times; his friends from the main Gallery too, they don't think about it twice before taking a life.

So... why do they behave like shy scouts when it comes to Joker?

Jason lighted up a second cigarette, glaring at the gargoyle when the chimaera mocked him for his action.

At some point, he was aware he'll have to join the rogues.

He couldn't decide when or under what circumstances.

Out of all the plans difficult to implement, coincidence remains the simplest solution.

They accidentally met in a warehouse; Jason just concluded an alliance with a dealer in the neighborhood, he was about to walk back to his hideout when he discerned cheerful voices discussing of the place. No ambiguity regarding their conversation topic: they aspired to use this warehouse as stage play for a forthcoming scheme.

So... rogues.

But not _any_ rogue.

Red Hood turned around to be faced with Riddler, Spoiler and Scarecrow.

Edward wasn't in full costume, no domino mask covered his eyes or bowler hat circled his head.

Therefore nothing nuanced the emotions, vividly drawn onto his face.

Red Hood wore his complete attire. He hadn't seen neither Riddler nor his former friends, they necessarily heard about him nonetheless. He spurted, his voice changed, he went from boy to _man._ His mask obscured his full head, with his turtle neck, leather gloves and jacket, no layer of skin popped up.

Objectively speaking, he was not recognizeable.

Be that as it may...

"Hey, Robin...", Edward murmured in a shaky intonation, first words uttered in the place.

The atmosphere froze around them.

To Hell with the cover, Jason narrowed the white eyes ringed of black of his red hood.

" _How long_ since you know?", he retorted, more harshly than predicted, his fists clenched.

"... Weeks. I... didn't see how to reach out to you."

Stephanie and Jonathan shared a look. They will show support of needed, but right now? This... uncanny reunion belongs to them, they won't interfere.

Of course, Jaybird thought, Eddie made the deduction.

"I am so sorry.", Ed whispered next, tears already filled his light green eyes. "For... for abandoning you. I... I didn't know you were alive, _how_ you came back or when...", he refrained himself from going on, this was not the matter at hand. "From the day I understood who you are," he rectified the approach to anchor it in the present, "I should have tried a contact. I _really_ should have. I... just didn't know how."

Jason removed his mask.

"I wanted to be angry at you.", he voiced in a low, detached tone. "At both of you.", he added for Scarecrow and that... purple-cladded teenager with a high blonde ponytail; whoever she is (he would have recognized her if it wasn't for the fabric covering her features). "I wanted to... blame you."

"Like you blame Batman?", Jonathan inquired, always the psychiatrist dissecting attitudes for a behavorial study. "For not saving you?"

"... I forgave him for not saving me.", he pledged, the words hurt but they were authentic. "I don't hold it against anyone else. I am _angry_ that... none of you avenged me. Why didn't you... do anything?"

Edward could answer they debated the issue. He could remind killing the Joker wouldn't have brought Jason back. He could lie saying they never pondered over the option.

Instead he let out a raucous, broken whisper:

"I don't know..."

He never sounded so... desperate, so small, so young. So fragile.

Like a child: on the verge of crying, his lips quivering, standing in the middle of a tornado mixing what happened, what has been done, what _could have been done,_ what... they lost. The horrible guilt that devoured him radiated like a poisoned halo.

Before Jonathan or Stephanie intervened, Jason took a step forward. Not thinking much, not giving himself the time to analyze or process a more adequate gesture, he opened his arms, wrapped them around the frail body, brought him flush against him. His chin rested against the top of Eddie's forehead whilst he cried.

He hugged him like he would with a _kid,_ but when Ed clinged to him the feeling slipped to an embrace between friends.

"I didn't know how to initiate a contact with you either.", Jason conceded.

A part of him wanted to be mad. However, this dark portion of his being reduced when Edward looked up. He smiled through his teary eyes. This could have stayed an emotional moment, if it wasn't for Riddler's constant need to turn things into a _parody,_ so in place of an heartfelt comment he laid out:

"There are important elements you _must_ clarify otherwise that won't work at all: how come you are taller than me now? Where did you leave your accent? It's odd not to hear you pronounce words like a caveman. And what's up with that white streak of hair? You ambition to become a rock star?"

Jason laughed.

"I missed you, Ginger. As for your first question, that's called _growth spurt._ ", he responded mockingly. "Maybe one day you'll experience yours."

They spent the next couple of days catching up, Jason discovered that Stephanie Brown is now an independent, half-way through villains and heroes. He got along with Crane as well as before, and was pleased to attest several years apart haven't altered his bond with Eddie.

Two feelings telescoped, it's almost like: he never left at all, and like... he spent all this time away to finally come back home.

(())

"I have a bad feeling."

Jonathan raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Does it have to do with your last scheme that got concluded by a disaster?"

"It was not a disaster.", Edward denied, vexed. "Batman simply had the upper hand."

"Simply.", his lover quoted, sarcastic. "Whatever. It's fruitless to highlight once more what I think of your habits. Every time, your plan is basically: anyone stops me before I do something stupid? Since people don't, you go on with stupid."

Eddie smiled. Indeed, this definition fits him.

"It's about newly self-called Red Robin.", he mentioned eventually.

Jon granted him an interrogative glance.

"I thought you'd be pleased that boy you've been calling 'the Replacement' moved on to a different costume."

"I thought I'd be as well. In the end, though... I don't feel anything positive. Something tells me he is not done being big troubles for us."

"You shouldn't have refused him the pumpkin cookies meetings.", Jonathan suggested, what made them both laugh.

They kissed.

"Neither Red Hood nor Spoiler are supposed to stop by this evening.", the professor teased with a knowing gaze. "How about we switch to another range of activities, we must take advantage of the rare moments the kids aren't home."

"How _sweet._ ", Eddie grinned. "Come along, doctor Crane. Lemme get me a better look at how much you want sugar from me."

"Any last word?", Red Hood asked in a chilling tone.

Roman Sionis gasped.

"You... you won't kill me.", the crime boss stuttered, blood streaming down his chin.

Jay broke a few teeth in that disfigured face during their fight.

"Batman doesn't..."

"Batman is not here.", Jason cut, bringing out the coldest intonation he ever had recourse to. "Now, I'll give you _one last chance_ to tell me something that might interest me. About Edward Nygma."

"I... I don't know anything."

Black Mask sincerely regretted he doesn't have a name to disclose, someone to throw as bait at that menacing bird of prey who's about to rip him open with his claws.

"Nygma has ennemies.", Sionis cough after additional, hard punches. "People he disrespected. Some he _ruined_ by making public their dirty secrets! Lots of persons in this town and outside would want him dead!"

"I know.", Hood growled like a wolf. "If you are that useless, then..."

"No! Wait! I am... powerful. I can give you anything you want! We could become associates, we..."

"Anything I want?"

Jason roughly pulled the man up on his feet, what provoked a strangled scream when his two broken knees nearly gave up beneath him. Sionis was about Dick's height, Red Hood looked _down_ to him.

"I want Stephanie Brown to be alive.", Jason listed, his voice wavered with a murderous rage. "I want Edward Nygma to wake up from his coma. I want to find the _scum_ who set up that death trap for him, I want them to _pay_ for daring trying to kill him and sending him play Sleeping Beauty in a hospital bed for the Devil knows how long! And I want..."

The tip of his gun applied against Roman's right temple.

"... the man who kidnapped, tortured and murdered my little sister, to die pitifully: his body broken, his mind a mess, begging me for a mercy I won't allow him."

For himself, Black Mask used to be a second-hand mobster who speaks well and has a penchant for cruel methods of intimidation. He has nothing of... what he _became,_ of how people call him, who they see in him now. A crime lord. _That's_ the veritable 'mask' he wears from the year Tim Drake came to him, built an empire around his name, before putting him in charge.

Today Sionis wished he stayed at _his_ level in place of falling for this unsettling teenager's promises; he behaved like a moth attracted by a dangerous yet beautiful dancing flame. He shouldn't have stepped in that version of the game, he should have minded his own business, become a C-lister villain at most.

If he did, he may wouldn't have been that rich and certainly not that influent, at least presently he won't be in this _critical_ situation.

"Timothy Drake.", he fished a last resort. "He... he hates Nygma! While he is not... the only one, Riddler's attack looked like an accident! Any villain or mobster who helds a grudge against him would have claimed to be the author of the trap! They would have left their signature on the scene, not... disguise it and blow up the place! It's the work of someone meticulous who hides in the shadows, who is careful enough not to leave evidences that would jeopardize him. It's exactly Drake's profile."

Jason granted him an appreciative nod.

"These deductions crossed my mind too. Scarecrow thinks the same, so do most of Eddie's pals. My friends."

He leaned closer, whispered in an icy voice:

"Unfortunately we haven't found anything to indict Red Robin. But we search. The day it's revealed he is the one who set up Riddler's attack, is the true origin of War Games and helped you kidnap Spoiler while making her believe it's _her fault_ moreover, then no isolated place in the _universe,_ no defense, no stratagem, _nothing_ will be efficient enough for him to escape my wrath."

His iron grip stiffened around the front of Black Mask's suit.

"Because how else would you have found out, hu? _How_ would you have been aware for Spoiler? _How_ would you have uncovered Stephanie Brown is the Fourth Robin, if _Drake_ didn't _tell you_ then _commanded you_ to murder her?!"

His breathing was fast, his whole body shaking with rage.

So far, he couldn't prove any of it. The day he'll be able to, someone will _pay_ the price of their betrayal.

In the mean time, he was pleased with the sight of Roman Sionis' limp form; he let go of the corpse, which fell on the ground like an ugly, oversized rag doll. A bullet in his head.

Jason showered at his hideout, later tonight. He thought ending the man who killed his sister of heart would make him feel better. In the moment it did, but less than an hour later he solely felt the ire. He was just as angry as before.

Water runned down his body, drawing the lines, edges, muscles and scars.

While water soaked his skin, his brain was on fire.

None of that made sense.

A few months ago, Stephanie became Robin.

Everything was... light. Awesome. Perfect.

Batgirl and her were good friends, Stephie as Robin symbolized a great pride among the villains and a neat rapprochement, between the Rogues Gallery and the Batfamily.

They had an unique chance to... make it right.

It may hasn't been official, during Steph's Robin run Ed fulfilled cases with the GCPD, he was far more active as a private investigator of some sort, than as the Riddler. In fact, he almost fully stepped in Batman's side whilst staying best buddy with his rogues friends.

Bruce was on the verge of asking a reform for him, knowing the lawful process and trial won't take long to be validated.

And then... Edward had an _accident_ during an affair he worked on for Batman.

Accident.

Jay wondered _who_ is dupe to the point they'd believe this designation, that's how the police investigation called this clear _trap designed expressly for him._ The physical damages could have been worse: whereas Ed coped with broken bones, he inherited of nothing that required more than plasters, no injury lessened his mobility, his legs and arms will recover without complications according to the doctors. Same goes for the burns: none scarred on his face or head, the few he collected were not pretty but small, they added up to the older injuries mapped onto his pale skin.

Physically speaking, it may was painful, he suffered no permanent damages.

The problem lies elsewhere: he ended up in a _coma._

A shock-induced consequence is the explanation, given his wounds he fell and badly caught himself. No camera could testify of the precise scene, however it must have been... very violent.

Less than a week after this, with Edward lying in a hospital bed at Gotham General, in a private chamber Bruce Wayne paid for him, Batman fired Stephanie, leaving her alone and heartbroken.

He took Robin away from her, as if he didn't want to make efforts if Edward isn't conscious anymore.

Now Stephanie is dead. Edward doesn't wake up from his coma.

Red Hood became more extreme than when he came back to this mad city.

Jason exited the shower. Usually luckewarm water appeased him, it helped him relax when he was too overwhelmed.

Tonight nothing cooled off his anger.

Killing Black Mask is merely a step. He needs... more. With his... acquaintances? friends? from the Gallery, he investigated to discover who planned that trap for Eddie, who framed Stephanie to make her believe the current mob war flared because of her mistakes.

As if she could be the responsible for War Games.

With him, Jonathan Crane is just as determined to get to the bottom of this affair.

Just as wild, too.

Yet they... don't find the culprits.

Gotham endorsed a new shade of dark, everyone sensed it. Between the main rogues, proof is: nobody eats cookies anymore.

(())

An established, both amusing and deep reality is that... after all these years, Nightmare still doesn't like him.

"Ouch!", Edward withdrew his hand, appalled.

The crow cackled.

"Is she making fun of me?!", he cried out with an outrageous expression.

Jonathan smiled, stroking the corvid's shiny feathers with fondness.

"She definitely is.", he guaranteed, a snarky smile on. "The two of you share a... complicated love-hate relationship."

"We have bunch of hilarious stories to relate about this.", Stephanie grinned.

"Starting by the fact," Jason unveiled, "that you've always been jealous of that crow for receiving too much affection and attention from Jon."

The former Riddler pouted.

"I was jealous... of a crow?"

" _Tremendously_ jealous.", Jonathan confirmed with a deep sigh. "I let you imagine what it would have been if I cheated on you."

This made the three laugh as Ed's pout amplified. Jay ruffled Eddie's orange hair.

Edward is here... but it's not fully him.

Six months ago, when he woke up after over a full year in a coma, he didn't remember his own name.

In spite of his worrisome condition post-awakening, the doctors were confident: he'll overcome his amnesia.

Everyone was here to help. Bruce. Selina. Pamela. Harley. Cassandra. The rogues.

As for Jonathan and Jason? They spent over a year being close friends. They may haven't found who trapped their Eddie, they bonded over other thematics. Villains have stuff in common.

The first weeks, Edward wasn't allowed to leave the hospital. He received visits daily, including from cops and psychiatrists working at Arkham, in charge to determine, from what Ed inferred, whether he 'faked amnesia' or if his condition is genuine. Rapidly enough, said doctors diagnosed his reactions legit, Joan Leland settled a follow-up, she gave him a treatment and organized therapy sessions twice a week.

They mainly discussed redemption, apparently this option is a goal Mrs Leland aimed for him for a while. With the unforeseeable circumstances, she dug a perfect opportunity to help him through, to walk forward in that path.

People stopped by.

Bizarre, eccentric people. Edward couldn't decipher if the weirdest of their group is the grown gothic man dressed like a bat.

The fact they are strange didn't bother him, they are also... comprehensive. Patient with him. Funny, too, he loved their company and enjoyed each their visits.

They were... nice.

Then, a bunch of those people who were so _nice_ with him took him in charge.

He learned he has a room at the Iceberg Lounge, as one of Oswald's friends, in the East wing reserved for the guests.

Since he officially doesn't have a house, hideouts cannot be recognized, he temporary moved to this place. Everyone helped. Checked on him. He was never alone. Everything was reunited for him to... recover.

Once, a blonde girl showed up. Edward cried the first time he saw her, a strong wave of emotions hit him when she returned.

Returned. He felt it inside him: she is important to him, to the him of before. His... guardians, told him about his daughter / sister figure. Who died, whom he lost. Even not remembering her, what happened or under what circumstances they've been separated, he was all the more cheery to see her.

He felt this lightness in his heart. For Stephanie. Jason. Jonathan. Pamela. Selina. Harley. Harvey. Oswald. Jervis. Batgirl. Batman, in his way. He... loves them.

"Can we... bake cookies?", Eddie queried, timid.

Most often, he spends time with Jon, Steph and Jay. Recently, with that devilish bird. To Edward's humble opinion, she wears her 'Nightmare' name flawlessly.

"I... have cookies on the brain for when things are great.", he specified.

In all likelihood, he will be able to get his own apartment as soon as he is wholly cured from his amnesia. It may wasn't the reform they thought he'd have, to his acquaintances this turnaround arrived like a win-win opening he couldn't let go.

In the living room, his three friends shared a warm smile.

"Sure we can.", Stephanie answered. "We _must_ even. Just remember an elementary safety rule: Spooky doesn't get to play with the oven."

"And we won't bake 'just' cookies.", Jason indicated. "We'll make _pumpkin_ cookies. We have various recipes for tasty variants."

"If that doesn't help you remember, I wonder what would.", Jonathan smirked.

They were _months_ post-waking up.

If some characteristics and memories stayed... off, somewhere in the depth of his mind, almost everything came back to Edward by now.

"I am not a hero. Whereas I am not quite sure to be a villain, either. Or if I was, then I... left this part of me behind."

Edward didn't know how to phrase it otherwise. It might sound confusing to some, the people here comprehended all too well what he meant.

Harley stretched.

"Same goes for meh.", she reflectioned. "Perhaps for Pammy too. What d'ya say, Bat?"

Cassandra smiled. Except for Riddler who went on with his reform program, the others _were_ labelled 'villains'.

Still...

"I believe.", Batgirl assumed gently. "That everyone deserves to get a second chance."

This is what most of them mused over. Having their Eddie waking up liberated from his compulsion to leave riddles, who decided to achieve his change to the other side didn't left them indifferent.

Sure, it doesn't mean suddenly the entire Rogues Gallery would give their life in the Underworld up. Casually that... for the ones who stand at the in-between frontier and cross it toward the heroes side when working along the bats or bonding with them, they... asked themselves the question.

This revolved around numerous conversations.

For example at another occasion when Edward exposed to Jonathan:

"If I become a detective, you can be a teacher again."

"... Technically, I could. Yet I don't _want_ to."

"Are you kidding?", Steph argued. "You have _fans_ among students, you'd be a star!"

Jonathan turned the yellow ring around his left ring finger.

"I won't be a hero.", the recently promoted Yellow Lantern stated. "Nonetheless I guess I could... not be a villain full-time. Like what Harley and Pam are doing. It would... depend on the mood."

"Guess you could do that, yes.", Stephie winked.

Aside from Edward, none actually concretized the deal. It was amusing to ponder over the possibilities.

Someone _else_ is... more than pleased with the turn of events. He took the right to stop over at Ed's flat more often than he should.

"Hey Bats.", Eddie waved at him.

At first Batman pretexted he needed to check on him for investigations. Then, after a final trial, that he'll take notes to witness whether this reform will work or not.

Now... he just visited 'to visit'. Sometimes he stayed barely a handful of minutes, sometimes longer. Asked random questions, made sure things... were okay.

Edward recovered who he used to be. Notwithstanding this, some personality traits... changed. Among these, he'd say he became more patient; this showed up during his interactions with the Batfamily.

"That's for you.", he invited tonight, grinning.

Bruce half-glared at the tea and cookies.

"... Seriously?"

"It was about time you took a bite of it too."

Though incredulous, the vigilante didn't protest. He rather ate a cookie.

He could wait a few minutes before he introduces his case.

_______________

Robin narrowed the white eyes of his domino mask.

Father didn't say much about this... habit. Neither did Grayson, now that he took Batman's uniform to forge the illusion Bruce watches over, whilst the Bat is... away. Nobody in his close circle thought him dead, but his abrupt 'departure' from the game caused a lot of... evolutions.

Cassandra left Gotham, unwilling to fight for him anymore now that, as she considered, he abandoned them.

Before moving to Hong Kong, she passed the Batgirl mantle on to... someone who's always been closer to the Rogues Gallery than to his father's allies.

Damian eyed them suspiciously. Although their status is one of in-between, he read their files.

Some were dangerous.

Some killed.

The others... were children. Dami attested this.

He met the Third Batgirl as he performed his first mission with her, in a... chaotic yet dynamic manner.

A few days later as he entered detective Nygma's apartment to ask for enlightenments on a case Dick and him struggled with, he stumbled upon Jason, Stephanie and Edward.

Whom weren't waiting for his visit, but welcomed him inside.

Nygma more openly than the others. Todd acknowledged him via a grunt, and Brown shouted an energetic:

"Oh no Eddie, the salt on your windowsills doesn't work: a demon crossed the line!"

Damian shook his head.

What to do with those people...

"I need an external point of view for an investigation.", he notified them, laconic.

"Before we help, you must try this!", Batgirl announced, pointing to orange pastries on the low table. "Consider it a give-and-take exchange."

The younger one frowned.

"Why would I take that?"

"What can we say?", Ed completed after he shared a complicit glance with Steph. "You have no choice, this is how it goes."

Red Hood smiled, he added his touch when he grabbed the plate and presented it to Damian, while wrapping an arm around Eddie's shoulders. Jason declared forcefully, for everyone's pride:

"Join the dark side, Robin. We have pumpkin cookies."


End file.
